One, Two, Three, Four!
by Phox the Phoenix-Winged Fox
Summary: Blossom, BC, Bubbles, and Bell are in a girl band called The Element Girls! After their tour, they go back to school and they act like normal teens - aside from a colored contact or two and maybe some hair dye. When they meet the RRB's, the four most popular guys in school, will the girls fall for them, or will they brush them off? Original Pairings, rated T just in case!
1. The Element Girls

**AN: Hey guys, what's up? Y'all can call me Flame or Blaze, either is fine 'cause fire is my passion. FYI, this is my very first PPG fanfic ever, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, which belong to the masterminds at Cartoon Network, and the amazing Bleedman! I only own the OC's created by yours truly, but I think it shall be obvious which characters are mine, at least I hope so.**

 **Okay, now I'm serious, let us begin. I must warn you, I am addicted to writing in present time. Ex: Called v.s. Calls, I say Calls.**

 **No One's POV**

"Hello Townsville!" calls out a young man with brown hair as he sits on a couch on a television set. "Welcome to Good Evening Townsville! I'm your host, Mikey Nichols, and Good Evening!"

Cued up applause rings out as the host says his catchphrase.

"Now tonight, we have some extremely special guest stars tonight." Mikey continues. "Please welcome, The Element Girls!"

Onto the stage walks out first a girl with red hair that reaches her waist, in a blazing red and pink off-shoulder shirt with a fire icon, black jeans, black high-heeled boots, and pink eyes. She waves to the audience and holds up one finger with her other hand on her hip: her signature pose. The crowd cheers louder. She then sits down on a couch across from the host.

Following her is a blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes, hair held up in curly twin tails - kind of like Hatsune Miku's, but only long enough to reach her mid-back – wearing a blue crop-top with a white tank-top underneath, white skinny jeans, blue low-cut heeled boots. In her hair is a water-droplet-shaped hairpin, holding back long bangs. She holds up two fingers in a peace sign and winks, showing the audience her own pose, which earns her applause. She then joins her red-headed friend on the couch.

Then walks in a girl with short black hair that reaches her shoulders. She wears a lime-green tank top with a long-sleeved black shirt under it, and some matching green Vans. She also has on black skinny jeans and a leaf charm is hanging from a belt loop on her pants. She kisses the center three fingers on her right hand and holds them up – not unlike an action done in the Hunger Games – grinning the whole time, her green eyes bright. The crowd goes wild and she takes her place next to her friends.

Finally, a silver-haired girl with grey eyes walks on stage, with a white hoodie over a grey shirt with a gust of wind printed on it. She has on white jeans like her blonde friend, and drumsticks stick out of her grey boots. She holds up two horizontal peace signs with her hands, having one over her eyebrows, and the other under her chin. The crowd applauds and she sits next to her friends.

"Welcome girls!" Mikey says, shaking each girl's hand warmly.

"Thank you for inviting us Mikey." replies the red-head.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves to those who aren't familiar with you."

"Sure." says the red-head. "I'm Flame, and I'm the lead guitarist of the Element Girls."

The blonde speaks up next. "My name is River, and I play the keyboard."

"I'm the bass player, Vine." says the black-haired girl.

"I'm Breeze, the drummer." announces the grey-eyed girl.

"So, girls, how does it feel to be going on your first tour?" Mikey asks.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we're super pumped!" Flame says, smiling.

"I'm sure the rest of America is, too!" Mikey replies, laughing. "Now, tell us about your numbers, what do they represent?"

"Well," Flame starts. "I'm number One, only because the others insisted that I was the leader." The other three girls nod and try to not burst out laughing on live TV.

"I was going to be number four, because I'm the youngest." River says. "But Vine and Breeze said that I didn't look good holding up two peace signs and winking, so they bumped me up to number two."

"I'm was going to be number two, but I was _no way_ gonna hold up a peace sign. That, and I had invented the little Hunger Games move, and the others said I was the Katniss Everdeen of the group." Vine says, laughing.

"I'm number four, not only because all of the other numbers were taken," Breeze explains. "but also because I looked the coolest with my double peace signs." She does the pose she did earlier while sitting down, earning a few cheers in response.

"How interesting!" Mikey replies. "Another question, how many instruments can you girls play?"

Breeze answers for the group this time. "We can all play the electric guitar, bass guitar, keyboard, and drums, just in case one of us is absent and that specific instrument is needed. However, the instruments we usually play will always remain our favorites."

"Okay, final question of the night: What is your favorite part about being in a girl band together?" Mikey asks.

"Well, there are a lot of answers for that." River says. "We've talked about that before, and our top answers are travelling, the opportunity to do something we love: music, and meeting new people everywhere we go. My personal favorite is meeting new people because you know you're doing something right when there are people saying, "Hey, you're doing great, keep it up." And you just get this feeling that makes you feel like you can do anything!"

Flame, Vine, and Breeze all nod in agreement with River's words.

"Thank you girls!" Mikey says to the four seventeen year-old girls. "And that's all we have time for today folks, so this is Mikey Nichols and the Element Girls, saying,"

 _"Good Night Townsville!"_ all five say to the camera and audience.

 _A few minutes later . . ._

"That was fun!" River says, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Sure was Bubbles." Flame says.

"Blossom, grab your guitar, we need it in the bus." Vine says to the girl in red.

"On it." Blossom grabs her red guitar and gives it to Vine. "Thanks Buttercup."

"No problem." The green-eyed girl takes the guitar and climbs onto a tour bus with it.

"Bell, you comin'?" Blossom calls out.

"Coming!" says the silver-eyed girl, running after her sisters and jumping onto the bus.

 **A few weeks and months later . . .**

"So . . . tired." says Buttercup as she kicks off her shoes.

"Same here." murmurs a drowsy Blossom.

"Tomorrow, we go home." Bubbles says, leaning back in her seat on their private jet.

"And the day after that, _school._ " Bell mutters, closing her eyes. "What are we gonna do when we go to school anyways?"

"Simple, we use our real names, and just . . . be ourselves." Blossom says.

"Sweet." Buttercup replies. A few moments later, the tomboy starts snoring quietly.

"So . . . excited." Bubbles yawns.

"Let's sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Blossom says.

Soon, all four sisters are fast asleep on the jet.


	2. Motorcycle Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OCs, and there aren't many of those. I also didn't create Barasia, but whoever did, go you!**

 **Blossom's POV**

"Get dressed everyone!" I call out, waking my three sisters up. Five minutes later, the three of them walk out of their rooms, each girl fully dressed.

Bell chose to wear a white top with a heart on the chest, along with some black shorts, and black heeled ankle boots. Last night she dyed her hair a light shade of brown, and this morning she has it in a ponytail. She also decided to get some green colored contact lenses, which are currently in her eyes.

Buttercup has a green and black striped shirt, as well as some blue jeans and her usual green sneakers. She kept her hair the same, but put in some brown contact lenses.

Bubbles has her hair up in a messy bun, a hairstyle she has always looked good in. Her side swept bangs frame one side of her face. She has on a comfy-looking blue sweater, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of Uggs. She has on some green contact lenses, and wears her black-rimmed glasses.

I decided to keep my hair the same, aside from a streak of crimson in my outgrown bangs. I have on my favorite red hoodie over a light pink shirt. I have on blue jeans like Buttercup's, and black boots.

"Are we ready?" I ask a few minutes later after we eat breakfast and gather up the rest of our stuff.

"Yep." my sisters reply.

"Let's go!" I cheer.

We walk out to the front of our house, where a white van, and four motorcycles are parked. Each of the motorcycles are painted in each of our respective colors. We each grab our helmets, hop onto our motorcycles, and start driving towards the school.

 **At Townsville High, Brick's POV**

Chatter fills the school hallways as the students start conversing among themselves.

"Another boring day." Butch says, closing his locker.

"How bad can it get?" asks Boomer, the optimist.

"I heard that there are gonna be four new girls." Blaine says.

Butch rolls his eyes. "Great, they can join our fanclub."

"Maybe they'll be different." Bommer protests.

"You always say that." Blaine counters. "Remember what happened with the Plutonium girls?" he asks.

"Careful, they may be annoying, but they're still crazy." Butch mutters, looking around the halls. The Plutoniums, Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Barasia, all have insane crushes on us . . . it's kinda creepy.

Suddenly the loud chatter of the hallways dims to murmurs. My brothers and I turn and see four girls walking in through the doorway of the school. All four girls have a motorcycle helmet under one of their arms. There is a blonde with green eyes and glasses holding a blue helmet, a raven-haired girl with brown eyes holding a green one, a brunette with green eyes and a silver helmet, and a redhead with a crimson streak in her hair with blue eyes and a red helmet. The four girls walk down the hall casually and open their lockers, side-by-side, across the hall from us.

"Are those the new girls?" Butch asks.

"Yep." Boomer replies. He elbows Butch and Blaine. "Told ya so." he mutters.

The four attractive girls talk quietly while trading papers with each other, probably showing each other their schedules. The girls toss their helmets and bags into their lockers, take out a few books, and say be to each other while closing their lockers.

"This is gonna be a good year." Blaine says cheerfully.


	3. A Utonium

**AN: I will try to keep to a schedule of uploading new chapters maybe every Weekend, maybe before, maybe a little late. My sincerest apologies if I am late! FYI, italics inside quotation marks means that word is being emphasized. If there are no quotation marks, then it is a thought from the POV character's mind. However, for it to be a thought, the entire sentence must be italics. If it's just one word, it's an emphasis or a word the character did not think would be said.**

"Word is _life." =_ Emphasis.

 _Word is life. =_ Thoughts.

 **In case there is any confusion concerning ages, the girls went on tour when they were fifteen, and they are now seventeen, because they went on multiple tours. They were tutored on the tours, so they are still extremely smart, having a Professor as a dad and all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the storyline! Whoever created Blaine and Barasia, go you!**

 **Homeroom, Brick's POV**

My brothers and I take our seats in homeroom as the bell rings.

"Okay class." says Ms. Keane. "Today four new students will be joining us, please come in girls."

In walks the four new girls from earlier. The minute my brothers had seen them, they asked me to make sure they had the same schedules as us. When I went to change it, they already did have the same classes as us, so I didn't need to do anything.

The girls look pretty bored. The blonde is cleaning her glasses, the raven-haired girl is cracking her knuckles and neck, the brunette is examining her nails, and the redhead with the crimson streak is just looking around the room. Her bright blue eyes meet my dark red ones for a moment before she determines that a globe in the corner of the room is more interesting than me, the boy with red eyes.

"Girls, please introduce yourselves." Ms. Keane says kindly.

The blonde looks up and slides her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "My name is Bubbles Utonium." she says sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Boomer staring at her.

"I'm Bell Utonium." says the brunette, looking up from her nails. Blaine smirks next to me.

"Buttercup Utonium." says the dark-haired girl after she cracks her neck. My green-eyed brother seems curious about her.

"Blossom Utonium." the redhead says. I can't take my eyes off of her face.

"Thanks you girls, please take your seats." Ms. Keane says.

The only open seats are in front of me and my brothers.

"Right there in front of the Jojo brothers." The teacher turns to the girls.

"Wait, who are the Jojos?" Bubbles asks.

A few people gasp and other students start muttering to each other.

"They're the four boys back there." Ms. Keane points in our direction.

"Thanks." Bell replies.

The four sisters take their seats in front of us, with Bubbles in front of Boomer, Bell in front of Blaine, Buttercup in front of Butch, and Blossom in front of me.

"Okay class, let's begin." Ms. Keane turns to the board and starts writing down instructions.

 **Second Period, Butch's POV**

I walk into the gym for Phys. Ed class. A bunch of students are doing stretches and talking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Brute wink at me, yikes.

Coach Neva blows his whistle. "Okay class, today we will be playing indoor soccer! The captains are Butch and Mitch! Pick your teams!" he yells enthusiastically.

The remaining students line up in front of me and Mitch. I look at the students and I feel slightly disappointed that I don't see the new girl, Buttercup _. I thought Brick said she was in this class._

"You wanna go first?" I ask the brown-haired guy next to me.

"Sure." Mitch replies. He calls out a student's name, and the kid happily joins his team.

I look at the line of students and as I'm about to pick a teammate, the doors to the gym open.

"Sorry I'm late." Buttercup walks in.

"Quite alright." Coach replies.

"I pick you." I say, pointing at her.

"What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you on my team." I say.

The brown-eyed girl shrugs and walks over to me.

A few minutes later, everyone has been placed into a team. Unfortunately, Brute is on my team because she was the only person left, seriously. I turn and see that Buttercup has a soccer ball and she's now juggling it with her foot and knee. She kicks it up and catches it on the top of her head. The dark-haired girl tilts her head back and the soccer ball falls off of her head and she catches it with her foot and resumes juggling it, alternating between legs and feet, and adding a few tricks here and there.

"Show off." Brute grumbles.

"What was that?" Buttercup says, turning around, still juggling. "If you got somethin' to say, do me a favor and say it to my face." She spins and does an elaborate trick with the ball, making Brute even more mad. _Wow._

Coach blows his whistle. "Get in your places and let's start this game!"

I take my usual place as center offense. Buttercup positions herself at right offense. Coach blows his whistle and Mitch passes the ball to his teammate. I see Buttercup dash forward and get the ball from her opponent. She dribbles down the gym, with me and the other offensive players following her. She passes it in my direction and I shoot it into the goal. Coach blows the whistle and my team cheers at the first goal.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Class is almost over, and the next person to score a goal wins. At the moment, the score is tied two and two. Coach blows his whistle and I pass the ball to Buttercup, who takes it past the other offensive players. I follow behind her. She takes the ball and . . . _spins_ around the defensive players. She then whips around in a full rotation and kicks the ball into the goal, earning our team a victory. All of the girls from my team congratulate Buttercup on her goal. The guys high-five her.

The bell rings and everyone grabs their books. I take the opportunity to talk to the athletic new girl.

"What was that all about?" I ask her playfully.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, glancing at me as we walk down the hall.

"That whole spin trick, since when is dancing in soccer?" I reply.

"Since I came to town." Buttercup says challengingly. "See ya around, I guess."

"Sure." I answer.

Buttercup runs off down the hall and calls out to her brunette sister, who I notice was previously walking side-by-side with my silver-haired brother, Blaine. My brother turns his head and looks back at me.

 **Second Period, Blaine's POV**

I drop my books on a chair in the auditorium. Barasia winks at me from the stage and I pretend not to notice. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of brown and I turn to see Bell stretching in preparation for dance class. Mrs. Gold walks in.

"Hello class." says the teacher. "Today we will be doing a freestyle day, in honor of the first day of school. If you guys and girls want to do a dance battle or something, it's fine by me." She sits down and quietly observes us as we start doing our own thing.

"Let's see what the new girl can do." I see black-haired Barasia stand in front of Bell. The Plutoniums' family friend, Princess, is standing close by, her hair obnoxiously puffy.

"Is that a challenge?" Bell asks. I smirk at her remark. _So confident, and it's her first day too._

"So what if it is?" Princess snaps.

"First of all," Bell replies. "didn't ask you Puffball. Second, you're on, only 'cause I don't back down from challenges."

"Alright then, let's go." Barasia says.

"Wait. We need a beat." Bell says plainly. She takes a silver iPhone out of her pocket. "Anyone got a speaker?" she asks.

"I do." I take one out of my bag. I toss it to her and she effortlessly catches it.

"Thanks dude." The brunette replies. I only nod in reply. She crouches down on the floor of the stage and sets down the speaker. Bell plugs in her phone and taps her screen a few times before she stands up again and faces Barasia.

The English dubbing of 'SPICE!' by Kagamine Len starts playing and Bell immediately starts dancing. Her movements are fluid. Her rhythm is perfect, and her timing is on point. She seems to have poured her heart into the dance.

The upbeat music and Bell's dancing catches Barasia off-guard a bit, but she quickly joins in. Her beat is slightly off and her timing is a little late. The fast pace of the song causes Barasia to slip a few times.

After a few songs, Barasia is breathing heavily, while Bell is standing tall, not a hair out of place.

"What's wrong?" Bell asks. "Were the songs too fast?"

"No!" Barasia snaps.

"Okay then." Bell replies.

"Amazing Bell!" Mrs. Gold says, applauding her.

I look at the clock and notice twenty minutes have gone by already. I pack up my stuff and catch up to Bell, making sure not to seem desperate to talk to her – despite the fact that I am.

"Hey." I say coolly to her.

"Hey." she replies. She hands me my speaker. "Thanks for lettin' me use it."

"No prob." I reply smoothly.

"Bell!" The brunette turns and it greeted by her black-haired sister, Buttercup.

"See ya." Bell calls over her shoulder to me. She then walks away with her sister.

I look down the hall from where Buttercup had come from, and I see Butch looking right back at me.

 **Third Period, Boomer's POV**

I sit down at my seat in Art class. From across the room, Brat bats her eyelashes at me. I notice Bubbles come in and talk with Mr. Seren, the Art teacher for a few moments. The middle-aged man points over at me and Bubbles nods. She walks over to the table I'm sitting at and quietly takes the seat next to me. Mr. Seren writes some instructions on the board and sits down at his desk. The class immediately starts working. The task for today is to draw a real-life object. I glance over at Bubbles for a moment. I watch her take a pin out of her messy bun, and it comes undone, her hair now reaching her mid-back. She then takes the pin and uses it to hold back her side-swept bangs.

"Hey." I say to her. "I'm Boomer."

Bubbles looks over at me. She looks behind her briefly and then points to herself with a raised eyebrow. I nod. "Oh, hi. I'm Bubbles." She looks around the room for a moment and starts drawing. I look down at my sketchpad and start drawing too.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Alright everyone." Mr. Seren gets up from his desk and walks around the classroom. "Switch drawings with your partner and see what they think."

Bubbles slowly slides her paper over to me as I hand her mine.

Bubble's drawing is a breathtaking picture of the big oak tree in the courtyard. I look out the window next to our table and sure enough, you get a perfect view of the old tree.

"Is this my helmet?" Bubbles asks, pointing to my drawing. The picture is of a motorcycle helmet with a tiny raindrop decal on the upper right corner of the visor.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"It's amazing." she says. "You even got the decal! I didn't even know anyone noticed, let alone you . . . no offense."

"None taken." I reply. "I tend to pay a little more attention to detail than my brothers."

"Good to know." Bubbles replies, smiling. Over Bubbles's shoulder, I mentally wince as I see Brat snap her pencil in half.

 **Third Period, Brick's POV**

I roll my eyes as Berserk blows a kiss at me from across the Music room. Blossom walk in a few moments after I do, and approaches the teacher, Mr. Leraei. The two have a brief conversation and the redheaded seventeen-year old girl sits down in the seat to my right. Her hair is in an extreme side part and unfortunately, the part is on the right side of her head, causing for her long, outgrown bangs to cover the side of her face I _would_ be able to see if she moved her hair. Her crimson streak of hair reminds me of my own red eyes.

"Hey." I say to the Blossom.

Her curtain of hair shifts as she turns to look at me. Her bright blue eyes catch me off-guard. "'Sup." she replies.

"I'll just let you do whatever." Mr. Leraei opens a book and starts reading, his feet propped up on his desk.

Blossom stands up and wanders around the room. I notice a black earbud in her ear. I see the wire go down her shirt and I see that she has her red iPhone in her back pocket, which the earbud is hooked up to.

She walks over to an electric guitar and picks it up. She puts the strap around her back and picks up a pick.

"Aww, how cute, can the new chick play the guitar?" Berserk says, picking up a dark pink guitar that has the initials B.P. on the front of it.

Blossom rolls her eyes and smirks. "The question isn't whether or not I _can_ play." The blue-eyed girl plays the opening for the song "Smoke on the Water". "The question is if I _wanna_ play."

"How 'bout a little competition, you and me?" Berserk asks challengingly. "May the best guitar heroine win."

"You're on Ribbon-Head." Blossom remarks. I chuckle at the nickname.

Blossom takes her phone out of her back pocket and taps the screen a few times. I assume that she turned off the music she was playing, because the earbud isn't in her ear anymore. She shows Berserk her screen and Berserk nods. The cuter redhead places her phone on a nearby stand and taps her phone. "Smile" by Avril Lavigne starts playing and the two redheads start playing immediately.

Throughout the song, Berserk looks annoyed at how good Blossom is, and it shows in her playing. Her movements are abrupt and quick, and she has a death glare aimed at Blossom, her dark pink eyes are alit with hate.

Blossom, on the other hand, looks like she's enjoying herself. Her blue eyes are blazing with joy as she rocks out. Her movements are quick like Berserk's, but are fluid, too. She has a determined smile on her face and she looks like she's been playing all her life.

After a few songs, including "Cake by the Ocean" by DNCE, "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna, and "Tokyo Teddy Bear" by Kagamine Rin, the girls stop playing their guitars. The two look at each other, Berserk's death glare meets Blossom's challenging stare.

The bell rings and I look at the clock. _How have twenty minutes gone by already?_ I ask myself. I grab my stuff and I follow Blossom out into the hallway.

"That was pretty cool, what you did back there." I say nonchalantly.

"Thanks." she replies just as coolly.

"Most people wouldn't stand up to Berserk, or any of the Plutoniums, like you did." I say.

"Well, I'm a Utonium, not 'most people', you better realize that." She playfully taps me upside the head, causing for my hat, which I usually wear backwards, to fall over my eyes. When I adjust my hat, Blossom is gone.

 _Sneaky girl._ I think to myself. _I gotta get to know her better._


	4. Popular Guys and Popular Girls

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line, and OC's, which are mainly adults.**

* * *

 **Lunch, in the cafeteria, Bommer's POV**

I sit down at the same table I usually sit at, accompanied by my brothers. I can't stop thinking about the glasses-wearing blonde with the bell-like voice. I quickly glance around the cafeteria and try to spot her or one of her sisters.

"Where do you think those new chicks are?" Butch asks.

Brick looks at our green-eyed brother. "Don't some students eat on the roof?"

We all look at each other.

* * *

 **Lunch, on the roof, Bell's POV**

"How were your days so far." Blossom asks us.

"Fine." Bubbles says, blushing a little bit.

"Awesome! I dominated in P.E. today!" Buttercup cheers.

"Not to mention you were talking to a certain green-eyed, raven-haired guy." I say calmly, writing down notes for a new song for our band.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Buttercup replies.

"Well _I_ beat someone in a dance battle today." I say cheerfully.

"Really? Who?" Robin asks. We met Robin in Homeroom and she's our new friend.

"I'm not sure." I answer. "I think her name was Barette or somethin'."

"Barasia Plutonium?" Robin asks.

"That's it." I say.

"Oh jeez." Robin mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asks. "I beat her sister Berserk in a guitar-off."

"The Plutonium girls and their friend, Princess Morbucks, those girls are the most popular girls in the entire school. They can ruin your life with a single rumor." Robin says.

"So?" Buttercup looks bored. "We can take 'em."

"It's not that simple." Robin objects. "The Plutoniums and Princess have connections. They know some pretty big people."

"So do we." Bubbles counters.

 _Poor Robin._ I think to myself. _She has no idea that she's friends with pop stars._

"Do you four really not know who those boys you sit in front of are?" Robin asks, her blue eyes wide.

"Nope." Buttercup answers plainly. "Why, should we?"

"They're called the 'Rowdy Ruff Boys'. They're like the towns very own boy band." She smiles at knowing something useful.

"Are they now?" Blossom asks.

Robin nods. "Yep. All four sing and play instruments. Brick, the redhead, plays the guitar. Butch, the green-eyed one, plays the bass. Boomer, the blonde, he plays the keytar, and Blaine, the dude with silver hair, he plays the drums."

I perk up at the mention of the guy with silver hair. "Is his hair natural?" I ask. _I wonder if he's albino, too._

"Yeah." Robin says. "His brothers say that he's albino, kinda like Breeze from the Element Girls. Don't tell me that you don't know who _they_ are."

 _It's like she read my mind._ I think to myself.

"Of course we know who they are." Buttercup responds.

"Popular guys and popular girls." Blossom mumbles. "Are they dating or somethin'?"

"Everyone says they are, but it's kinda unclear." Robin replies.

After a few seconds, Bubbles starts humming "Can't Sleep Love" by Pentatonix. Blossom starts humming along. Buttercup and I join in and soon, all four of us and Robin are vocalizing in harmony, with Bubbles singing the soprano part, Buttercup and Blossom singing the low alto, and Robin and me singing the high alto.

The door to the roof opens and the five of us stop singing. Onto the roof walks the four guys from Homeroom, Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Blaine.

"There you girls are." Brick says. "We were wondering where you were."

"That's not creepy at all." I reply. My sisters and Robin chuckle in response.

I notice Bubbles lock eyes with Boomer and both blondes quickly look away, blushing. _Time for me to do my job and play a little game of Matchmaker._ I've always been the romantic, flirty Utonium sister, so it's only fair that I get the two teens together.

I see Blossom put her earbuds in and turn up the volume on her iPhone, all the while looking bored. She's probably listening to her Vocaloid playlist, man are we in love with them – not literally! My redheaded sister starts slowly nodding her head, closes her eyes, and falls back against an air vent.

Buttercup starts tossing a tennis ball back and forth with Robin. I begin to play Piano Tiles in two-player mode with Bubbles, who's face is still slightly pink.

"So . . ." Boomer says awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you four be off with your girlfriends or somethin'?" Buttercup asks. She and Robin bump fists.

"Oh, I see you've heard about that." Butch mutters.

"Who hasn't?" Bubbles responds, not looking up from my phone, which we're both tapping at madly. "It's not that hard to figure out." she continues. "I mean, the way they act around you, it's almost as if you're their property or something." my blonde sister giggles.

"We're not anyone's property!" Butch growls.

Buttercup catches the ball Robin throws and looks over at the boys. _Shit, he's done it now._ I grimace. Bubbles and I both look up, ending the match in a tie as we both lose.

Bubbles leans over. "I bet five bucks she's gonna curse him out." she whispers.

"Are you kiddin' me?" I reply. "You're on. I bet she'll slap him." Blossom looks up and hides a smirk as Buttercup stands up and walks over towards the raven-haired boy I had seen her with earlier.

She grabs the boy by the collar and brings his face down level to her's. "My sister is not some emotional chew toy. If you ever yell at her like that again, you'll be a dead little boy." she says darkly. She lets go of the startled boy's collar and gives him a swift punch to the gut.

Bubbles and I look at each other. _No one guessed right._ Our tomboy sister sits back down and resumes playing her game of catch. I notice Butch looking at my sister in a weird way.

The bell rings and the five of us get our stuff and walk by the dumbfounded guys. Someone grabs my wrist, stopping me. I turn around and come face to face with pretty silver eyes. Blaine looks like he wants to say something, but instead he lets go of my wrist. I try to look at him indifferently, but I end up giving him a small smile. The silver-haired boy blushes slightly, and I run off to catch up with my sisters.


	5. Sit Still Look Pretty

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are a few OCs and the story line.**

 **After School, Butch's POV**

I can't stop thinking about how Buttercup punched me. _Since when are new girls that confident?_ I ask myself. _Since when do new girls punch so hard, and since when are all girls in general not falling at my feet? Her sisters weren't swooning at the sight of my brothers either._

The bell that signals the end of the school day rings. I meet up with my brothers at our lockers. Across the hall, the Utonium girls are packing up their stuff. Each girl grabs her own helmet and they all wave at Robin. I hear Bell say something about needing chalk, and Buttercup saying something about reviewing notes and checking her schedule.

My brothers and I go outside to where our black Ferrari is parked. I see Boomer walk over to the blonde Utonium sister, who is sitting on her blue motorcycle. The blonde girl puts on her helmet as my brother approaches her. She smiles at him and he says something to her. Bubbles bites her lip and shakes her head. She mumbles something back to him and puts down her visor. Her sisters put on their helmets. All four girls kick up their kickstands and ride off down the road, with the red rider in the lead, sky blue in second, then lime green following her, and silver trailing behind.

My brothers and I get into the sleek car and Brick drives to the Jojo mansion, our home. I look over at our neighbor's house, which is a mansion like ours. I try to remember the man who lives there. _Uranium? Ukanium? Ugh, I know it's something with U at the beginning, and –nium at the end! I'll have to ask Mom._

We hop out of the car and before I walk into the house, I can swear that I see the back of a lime green motorcycle sticking out from behind the white van always parked in our neighbor's driveway.

"Welcome home!" calls out our mom. She has red hair like Brick's and green eyes like mine. She has Boomer's kind attitude.

"Hey." all four of us say.

"How were your first days of school?" Mom asks.

"Good." Brick replies.

"Boomer found himself a girlfriend." I add, causing Boomer to blush.

"What?" Mom turns to my blushing bro. "Who is she?"

"Well . . . she's one of the um . . . new girls at school." Boomer mumbles.

"'One of'? How many new girl _are_ there?" Mom asks.

"Four." Brick says. "They're sisters."

"Just like the four of you!" Mom claps her hands together and squeals like a school-girl.

"Hey, Mom." I say, trying to change the subject before Mom starts getting ideas. "I was just thinking about our neighbor, and how we've never really met him, what's his name?"

"Oh, that's Michael Utonium, and his wife, Nicole." Mom says. "Wonderful people. Their daughters just came to town. I'm not sure why they were ever gone, though." She suddenly brightens up. "I have an idea! Why don't you boys meet those girls! I'll call their parents right now!"

 _Utonium?_ I face-palm as Brick hits me upside the head, Blaine glares at me, and Boomer looks like his face is about to explode it's so red.

"They'll be here in a few minutes!" Mom announces, holding the home phone in her hand. Her cell rings and she answers it. She walks off, leaving me and my brothers in the living room.

"Don't those girls remind you guys of anyone?" Brick asks out of the blue.

"Not necessarily." Blaine replies. "Maybe the PowerPuff Girls, but wouldn't they have remembered us?"

"It's been so long since we've seen them." I say. "I can't even remember their names, or what they looked like, aside from their hair color and eyes, and the fact that they were all pretty."

"Best rivals we ever had." Boomer mumbles.

"Do you guys think the Utoniums could be them?" Brick asks.

"Nah. One girl was albino, none of the Utoniums are albino." Blaine argues.

"The blonde of the group had blue eyes, not green." Boomer adds.

"The raven-haired chick had shorter hair and green eyes." I say.

"You guys are right." Brick says. "The redhead wouldn't dye her hair if her life depended on it, and she had pink eyes anyway."

 **Brick's POV**

I hear voices in the kitchen and I motion to my brothers. They nod as they hear the voices too. They follow me and we hide behind a wall.

"I'm so glad you girls could come!" Mom squeals. "I've always wanted to meet you four, please, tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Blossom's the smart and nonchalant one." I hear Bell say. "Ninety percent of the day she has one earbud in!" she laughs.

"Bell's the romantic who's always playing Matchmaker." Buttercup adds. "She'll pair up anyone, and make the weirdest ship names, it's pretty annoying."

"Buttercup is your classic Tomboy Toughie." Bubbles sounds a little nervous. "Always playing sports."

"Bubbles is the nice and innocent one." Blossom finishes. "She won't even hurt a fly."

"Wonderful! Now I have to ask, where were you girls when you went out of town?" Mom asks.

"We were taking a little class." Bubbles says.

"You were gone for _two years_." Mom responds. "Where was this class?"

"England." Blossom replies.

"Ah." Mom says. "The boys are probably waiting for you in the living room, have fun!"

"Thank you." the girls say.

My brothers and I quickly take our spots on the couch and chairs, trying to look bored.

"So you guys are our neighbors?" I look up and see Blossom and her sisters. I notice that each girl has a leather jacket with long sleeves and it ends just below their ribs. Blossom's jacket and Buttercup's jacket are both black, while Bubbles's jacket and Bell's jacket are white.

"Yep." Butch replies, winking at the dark-haired girl who punched him almost an hour ago, who simply rolls her brown eyes.

"So . . . " Bubbles says, obviously trying to start a conversation. "We heard you four are in a band."

"Yeah." Boomer answers. "We're called the RowdyRuff Boys."

"Cool." Blossom says. Just as if proving what Bell had told my mom true, I see a black earbud in the redhead's ear.

"I know Blossom can play the guitar, but can you three play anything?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, Blossom usually plays the keyboard, but Bell taught her a little bit. Bell plays electric guitar, Bubbles plays the bass, and I play the drums." Buttercup says. Her sisters smile at her. For some reason they look impressed.

"Were you four ever in a band?" Butch asks.

"We were, but we disbanded." Bell says.

"Why?" I can't help but feel curious.

Blossom is quick to answer. "We had too many things to worry about, we couldn't even pick out a band name, and we only did covers."

"Did you ever make it big?" Blaine speaks up.

"Nope." Bubbles smiles. "We only posted a few vids on YouTube."

"Really?" Boomer asks.

"Yeah, but we took them down after we stopped playing." Buttercup says.

I smirk at the girls, and idea in my head.

 **Blossom's POV**

"How good were you at playing?" Brick asks, a smirk plastered on his face. That face he makes, makes me wanna slap him.

"We weren't _that_ good." Buttercup lies. She's always been the best liar. She's already lied about what instruments we play, and we all worked together to come up with our cover story of being in England, instead of on tour.

"Show us what you can do." Boomer says, eager.

I look at my sisters, who all look a little nervous. Bell intertwines her fingers together. "What do you mean?"

"Perform something." Blaine replies, staring at my disguised albino sister.

"Instruments and vocals." Brick says.

"Al-Alright." my blonde sister pretends to stammer.

"Follow us." Butch says. The boys get up and we follow them up a flight of stairs and into a room with a bunch of instruments.

I hold back a fit of laughter as I remember Buttercup punching the so-called 'toughest guy in school', ha!

I walk over to a keyboard. Buttercup sits behind a drum set, while Bubbles picks up a bass guitar. Bell fiddles with the very loose strap of an electric guitar before the silver-haired Jojo brother comes over and moves her brown hair over her shoulder, causing my sister's face to flush soslightly, I almost missed it. I found out earlier that instead of using hair dye, Bell had used hair chalk to do her hair. She said it was easier to wash out. I have to agree, after all, that's what I used for the crimson streak in my hair. Blaine tightens the strap around her slender frame and joins his brothers.

Bubbles and Bell whisper to each other and soon start whispering to me and Buttercup as well. We both nod and start playing.

 **"Sit Still Look Pretty"**

 **By: Daya**

I decide to do the whistle intro.

 **Bell:** Could dress up  
To get love  
But guess what?  
I'm never gonna be that girl  
Who's living in a Barbie world

I see Blaine try to hold back a blush as Bell playfully winks at him.

 **Bubbles:** Could wake up  
In make up,  
And play dumb  
Pretending that I need a boy  
Who's gonna treat me like a toy

Bubbles and Boomer lock eyes for like, the tenth time, and she giggles.

 **Buttercup and Blossom:** I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things  
Like diamond rings  
But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string  
This queen don't need a king

Butch and Brick look a little surprised at our talent, as if they didn't think we would be singing.

 **All:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your 9 to 5  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

 **Bell:** Mr. Right could be nice for one night  
But then he wanna take control  
And I would rather fly solo.

 **Bubbles:** That Snow White  
She did right  
In her life  
Had 7 men to do the chores  
'Cause that's not what a lady's for

Both Bell and Bubbles work dance moves into their performances with the guitars, while Buttercup and I nod along to the beat.

 **Blossom:** The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity  
And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet  
Call me HBIC

 **All:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your 9 to 5  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

[2x]  
 **Buttercup:** Sure, I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But they say pretty hurts  
And I don't wanna sit still  
I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But no, I won't sit still, look pretty

Buttercup sounds almost like she's rapping, which to us girls, makes sense, considering that she does most of the rapping that she and I do for the Element Girls. 

[2x]  
 **All:** Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your 9 to 5  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty

 **All:** Sit still, look pretty _[4x]_

The boys look pretty impressed as they give us applause. "Awesome." Brick says.

My sisters and I put on shy smiles and look at each other, us girls knowing the truth.


	6. Beep Beep

**Disclaimer: . . . You know what? Y'all probably know by now that I only own the plot and the rare OC.**

* * *

 **Bubbles's POV**

For some reason, Boomer insists on showing me around the house, and we eventually come to his room. Boomer opens the dark blue door and we walk into a room the same color as the door. Pencils and erasers and balls of paper are _everywhere_. One a white nightstand next to a blue queen-sized bed, is a pile of sketchbooks and notepads.

"I take it you like art." I giggle as I wander about the room.

"Yeah." he says shyly.

I see a lone sketchbook laying on Boomer's bed. I pick up the white book and I start flipping through the drawings curiously.

"Hey! Give that back!" Boomer laughs, reaching out for the book.

"No way!" I reply, jumping out of reach. "Not until I'm done looking at these awesome drawings!" I run around the room, looking at drawings of pencils, Boomer's brothers, plants, a few animals, and even a car, all the while with Boomer chasing me and telling me to put the book down.

When I'm in the middle of the drawing-filled book, I stop running and turn around to face Boomer. "What's this?" I ask, showing him the page. The drawing is of me when I had my hair down in art class. Every detail was perfect. He had included everything, even a small smudge that had been on my thick glasses.

"N-Nothing." he mumbles. His face turns a little pink.

"I don't know, you're blushing." I reply, backing away from him, still holding the book.

"Oh c'mon!" he laughs. He darts for the book. I raise it above my head and take another step back. Then I start falling.

 **Boomer's POV**

"Oh c'mon!" I say, laughing. I reach again for my sketchbook, which Bubbles lifts above her head. She backs up into my bed and loses her balance, falling onto it in the process. Bubbles accidentally kicks my leg, causing me to fall on top of her.

I feel my face flare up and I look down at Bubbles. I notice her glasses aren't on her face anymore. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. I feel my face heat up even more as Bubbles smiles at me. I find myself slowly leaning down.

"Uh, hey, Boomer." she asks. "I can't see."

"Right." I say. The comment obviously means that she needs to find her glasses. I roll off of her and we both sit up. Bubbles crouches on the floor and blindly runs her hand over the carpet flooring. I look around, careful not to move, and I find her glasses on the edge of my bed. I tap her shoulder and she looks up at me with her pretty green eyes. _Pretty? What is up with me today?_ I ask myself. "Here." I say, handing her the thick-rimmed glasses.

"Thanks." she replies, sliding them on. Her eyes don't seem the same when looking at them through those thick lenses.

"No problem." I say shyly. Suddenly, Bubbles's phone rings. She takes it out of her jacket pocket and holds it up to her ear.

"Hello? . . . Hey, it's been a while." she says.

 **Butch's POV**

I look at Buttercup, who is texting someone. The raven-haired girl looks annoyed and determined at the same time. I suddenly get an idea.

"Where'd you learn to punch?" I ask.

"My Dad taught me." she replies without looking up from her phone.

"How well can you fight?" I ask.

"Pretty well." Buttercup suddenly smiles triumphantly as she gets another text. She sends something back. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I shrug. "I just don't think you're good enough to beat me in a fight."

She frowns again. She gets another text and she sends back an abrupt reply. She sets her phone down on a nearby table. "Square up."

I smile. "Okay. Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Buttercup takes off her black leather jacket, revealing a lime green short-sleeved shirt underneath. I notice that her left arm has multiple long scars running from her shoulder down to her wrist.

"What happened?" I ask bluntly, pointing to her arm.

 **Buttercup's POV**

I smiles as I look at my scars. "Motorcycle accident. One minute, I was doing my first wheelie, the next moment, my blood's all over the pavement." I chuckle as if recalling a funny time. "Bubbles was screaming over the phone at a 911 operator, Bell was trying not to get sick, and Blossom was swearin' like there was no tomorrow. I just remember my entire left side goin' numb." I scratch at one long scar. "I don't even remember the exact stitch count, but Bubbles fainted." I laugh.

"Wow." Butch mutters, as if stunned that I would talk about something like that so lightly.

"Let's go!" I says with her fists raised, not being able to contain my excitement about knocking this fool onto his ass.

"Alright." he replies. The two of us exchange numerous blows, none of them making contact. We dodge each other's attacks.

I suddenly get an idea. I lean in close to Butch's face. The startled boy turns a little pink. I put on my best "nice girl" smile and wink at him. While he's confused, I roundhouse kick his legs out from underneath him and pin him down with my foot on his chest. _Good thing I'm wearing shorts._ I note mentally.

"So you _can_ fight."Butch says as I let him sit up.

"Yep." I reply. I laugh and give him my hand. He takes it and I pull him up off of the ground. I pick up my phone.

 **I'm back.** I text.

"Who the hell are you texting?" Butch asks.

"No one in particular." I lie.

I suddenly get another text.

 **Bell's POV**

"What kinds of dancing can you do?" Blaine asks suddenly.

 _These boys really make our covers difficult._ I think to myself. "Just breakdancing and hip-hop."

"What about ballet?" he asks.

I shake my head in reply.

"You do know that Mrs. Gold does a few classes with that, right?"

I mentally roll my eyes. "So?" I ask.

"I could teach you beforehand, y'know, so you already know what to expect." the silver-haired boy offers.

 _Now I get it. Classic New-Kid-I'll-Help-You-Feel-Welcome-Pity. Might as well humor him._ "Sure." I reply.

"What do you know already?" Blaine asks.

I do a few beginner moves, just to show that I'm not _clueless_ when it comes to ballet.

"Okay, not bad." Blaine says. "Here, let me show you something." I feel his hands on my waist. I ignore it in hopes that he really is planning to teach me something. "You have to be light on your feet." He takes my hand and twirls me in a complicated way.

"I feel like a ragdoll." I mumble. Blaine chuckles and I find myself joining in. "I think I got it now." I say.

We end up putting together a bunch of random moves, the two of us alternating between who is leading. The two of us spin and jump like ribbons in the wind, all the while the two of us laughing.

 **Blaine's POV**

"You don't _seem_ like you don't do ballet." I say while slowly twirling Bell.

"You asked if I _do_ ballet, not if I _know_ ballet." she replies.

"Nice wordplay." I comment. We both laugh. Her phone rings in her back pocket. She pull it out and look at it. **New text message.**

 **Hey.**

I can't help but be curious as she smiles when she looks at the name: **B-Boy**. **Where've u been?** she texts back.

 **Wouldn't u like 2 know?**

 **Hey, I gg, txt u l8r, k?** she sends back.

 **Sure, bye. : )**

 _Who is B-Boy?_ I ask mentally.

She looks up at me, and I raise one of my silver eyebrows at her. "Where were we?" she asks, smiling.

 **Blossom's POV**

I drift off into my own little world as I fuss with the settings on the keyboard I was playing only a few minutes ago.

"Hello?" I look up and see Brick staring at me with his crimson eyes. "Did you hear a word I just said?" he asks.

"Sorry, no." I mumble in response. I look back at the dials and buttons. "I am now."

"Can you play the bass?"

 _Can't say yes, gotta keep my cover._ "No." I say. "Why?"

"I think everyone in a band should know how to play every instrument being played." Brick replies.

 _I think so, too._ I'm tempted to say. "Oh well. We disbanded, remember?" I say.

"Yeah yeah, but still." Brick says.

"Let me guess, you wanna teach me?" I ask.

"Do you want me to?" he responds.

I narrow my eyes at him. "No thanks." I reply simply.

 **Brick's POV**

 _No?_ I think to myself as Blossom pushes a few buttons and turns a dial on that keyboard. _I almost forgot, this girl is a_ Utonium _._ I think mockingly.

"Why not?" I ask her.

Her blue eyes dart to a switch and then to a set of buttons. "I just don't want to."

I look at her, wanting more of an explanation.

She senses this and lets out an exasperated sigh. "I tried once, and I failed miserably."

 _Why do I feel like she's lying?_ I ask myself. "How so?"

"One of the strings broke." Blossom mumbles as she presses another button. She plays some Vocaloid song. I think Berserk says it's called "Karakuri Pierrot".

"Didn't you try again?" I ask.

"I had other things on my mind." she replies, still playing.

"You sure are anti-social." I remark.

"If you want the social sisters, go talk to Bell or Bubbles. My sisters say I'm the quiet, sarcastic bookworm who can't stop playing music through her earbuds or headphones to save her own life." Blossom mutters.

"Surely there's more to -"

Her phone suddenly starts ringing. She takes out her phone and hold it up to her ear. "Hello?" she says, one hand _still_ playing the melody. "Yeah, we'll be there in two minutes at most, see ya there." Blossom ends the call she was in and stands up. "Gotta go, see ya, I guess." she says to me.

"Bye." I reply.

I hear her hollering for her sisters and telling them they need to go. I then hear quick footsteps as the four girls run out the front door, which slams shut.

 _Quiet? Yeah right._ I think smugly.


	7. Lies

**Yo yo yo, what up? It's B to the L to the A-Z-E here and I just wanna thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favoriting this, it means a lot to me! Love you guys (Not in a creepy way!) The rap in this chapter was one of my own creation, yay! (I really really hope you guys like it. Heads up, this is my first rap!)**

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

"Omg omg omg!" Princess squeals to the Plutonium girls. I look up from my locker and I see Princess doing one of those weird fangirl moves that includes fanning your face.

"What is it?" Berserk asks, putting a hand on her hip. That girl thinks that she'll rule the world, I swear.

"Yeah, tell us!" Brat says. Her name describes the blonde, blue-eyed girl perfectly, always whining about the dumbest things, like not being able to find a blue hair tie.

"I got you four the bestest birthday gift, _ever_!" she squeals again. If I have to listen to anymore of _that_ , I think my head will explode. I suddenly remember that the Plutonium's birthday party is on Saturday.

"What is it?" Barasia asks, looking annoyed.

"I can't tell you! " Princess says. "It's a surprise!"

I turn my attention to the Utonium girls who are currently closing their lockers. The four of them are discussing which is better, Nightcore or Dubstep. **(What are your opinions?)**

My phone rings, and oddly, the same happens for my brothers. I take out my phone, and look down at the screen. It says I've gotten a text from Dad.

 **Dad: Due to a business agreement I made with Mr. Plutonium, I need you and your brothers to date that Plutonium girls. Before you argue, isn't it true that those girls get bored with their boyfriends after a week at most? Good luck, they have already been informed about the arrangement.**

"He's kidding, right?" Boomer asks.

"Nope." Blaine replies.

"Dad does have a point." Butch says. "Those girls go through guys like coats of lipstick."

I can't help but chuckle at his remark. I see the Plutoniums approach the Utoniums and I look over at them to alert my brothers.

"Hey, are you four coming to our party?" Berserk asks.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow." Brute says.

"Sorry, can't." Bell replies.

"Why not?" Princess demands.

"We have plans to go to California and visit some of our friends." Blossom answers, putting in an earbud.

"Hmm." Barasia seems to be judging whether or not they're telling the truth. "Alright then."

"By the way," Brat says, looking right at a bored Bubbles. "stay away from the Jojo boys."

Bubbles rolls her eyes. "Why?" she asks simply.

"'Cause they're our _boyfriends_ now, that's why." Brute shoots back.

"If you four are so nervous about them not being loyal," Blossom says. I find myself hoping she tells them off. "fine then." Her sisters glance at her and nod supportively.

"Really?" Princess asks. The Utoniums girls nod in response. "No fighting?" They shake their heads. "Oh . . . okay then."

"If that's all you girls wanted to talk to us about," Bubbles says, closing her locker door. "we gotta get to class."

Then they walk off, leaving behind four shocked Plutonium sisters and Princess.

"Are they serious?" Blaine asks.

"I think so." I say.

* * *

 **Bubbles' POV**

Boomer sits down next to me in art class. I push up my glasses and work on drawing a mythical creature, specifically a Hydra.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer says.

I remember the conversation my sister's and I had with the Plutoniums earlier. "Sup." I reply.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" he asks. Without moving my head, I look to my right and see Brat looking at us. I mentally laugh.

"I'm doing a project with my sister's." I reply. "It's super important." I'm not actually telling him a lie, it is super important project and has to do with my sisters and me, it's just not a school project, which he probably thinks it is.

"Oh, okay." he says, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" I respond.

"No reason." he says quickly.

I shrug and I go back to drawing. "I heard you got a girlfriend." I say, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, you did?" Boomer asks.

I nod. "Let me just say, my condolences, I'll be sure to come to your funeral when she becomes the death of you." I joke quietly.

He laughs in response. "Good to know."

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

Throughout the entire day, Bell hasn't talked to me. She's either talking to her sisters or she has her earbuds in and the volume is at its max. I'm starting to think that Bell is avoiding me, wait that's not true, I started thinking that in Homeroom. The bell rings, signaling the end of the day and I catch sight of the green-eyed brunette.

I wave at her when she looks my way. She gives me a small smile and flashes me a peace sign. She grabs her silver helmet out of her locker and walks out of the school with her sisters. They leave on their motorcycles in the same formation that they did on the first day of school.

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV**

My sisters and I go upstairs into Blossom's room. We all take out our contact lenses, and I notice that Blossom's eyes aren't the same cotton candy pink that the used to be. They've darkened into a strawberry red. They're not as dark as Brick's eyes, and I think the new color suits her.

"Let's get to work!" Bubbles cheers.

Blossom walks over to a turntable and puts on one of our songs and starts playing a remix-like version. Bell, Bubbles and I start dancing in time with the beat. At a certain part, Bubbles, Bell and Blossom start beatboxing in harmony and I start rapping.

We repeat this maybe twenty time, except each time we switch songs, choreography and DJs.

After the last song, we all rest. "Do you guys think we're ready?" Bell asks.

"Of course we are." Blossom says. "We've been doing this for a while now, we got this."

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The rest of the week goes slowly for the boys, but super quick for the Utoniums. Each day, the boys try to talk to the girls during lunch, but the girls are always elsewhere, or aren't alone. Meanwhile, the girls are always in the music room at lunch practicing their moves and their disc-spinning skills. However, on Friday, the Plutonium girls are determined to talk to their pop star boyfriends.

* * *

 **Bell's POV**

My sisters and I walk towards the music room as the bell rings for lunch. I stop and throw my right arm out in front of my sisters as I hear voices in the music room.

"What is up with you guys lately?" I hear Brat say.

"What are you talking about?" Boomer replies.

"Ever since those Utonium girls got here," Barasia says, "you four haven't been acting like yourselves."

"Yeah." Brute comments. "You four have been oddly nice to everyone, it's like you guys have gone soft or somethin'."

"We have not gone soft!" Brick hollers. "We _especially_ wouldn't go soft for some nerdy new girls!"

None of his brothers object to the comment and through the door I imagine Blaine and the others nodding to back him up. My mind wanders to last night when Blossom told us to watch out for the Jojos, and that something like this might happen.

 **Brick's POV**

"We have not gone soft!" I shout at the Plutoniums, causing for them to jump back in alarm. "We _especially_ wouldn't go soft for some nerdy new girls!" I don't mean what I say about the Utonium girls being nerdy, it's just that I'm fed up with the Plutoniums.

"Good to know." I whip around and see Blossom with her sisters. The four girls are smiling, but their eyes say it all: hurt, anger, disappointment, and a feeling of betrayal. My stomach sinks.

"Well . . . this is awkward." Berserk says. "It's obvious you all have _a lot_ to talk about, so we'll leave you be." With that, they exit, leaving my brothers and me with the Utonium girls.

A long moment of silence passes, with us simply looking at each other, each of us waiting for the other group to start speaking.

Finally, Boomer speaks up. "Look, we didn't mean - "

"It's alright, we get it." Bubbles responds, her voice slightly trembling.

"You do?" Butch asks.

"Yeah." Buttercup says coldly.

"You guys just took pity on us because we were the new chicks, and I guess you got bored or annoyed with us." Bell shrugs.

"We get it." Blossom says, staring right at me. "What hurts is that you couldn't be honest with us."

"You guys could've just told us that we weren't worth your time." Buttercup growls.

Boomer looks crestfallen, while Blaine looks stunned and disappointed, and Butch looks frustrated.

"That's not true!" Blaine protests, looking at Bell, who instead of meeting his gaze, looks across the room at a drum set.

"Blossom?" Buttercup says, looking at her redheaded sister.

Blossom smirks. What she says next catches me off-guard. "Boom boom ch?" She sounds like she's speaking in beatbox.

"Ba-boom ba-boom ch ch." Buttercup replies in beatbox.

Without a word, Blossom starts beatboxing in the same way she did when she and Buttercup were talking. Bubbles and Bell wordlessly start vocalizing along. Then Buttercup starts rapping.

 **Lies Lies Lies!**

 **(By:Me!)**

 **Buttercup: Imma keep this lil number really short-an'-sweet,**

 **'cause I don't wanna sound lika record on re-peat.**

 **I betcha** _ **popular**_ **guys with** _ **perfect**_ **lives.**

 **It's a shame ya told us so many lies.**

Bubbles and Bell do a few breakdance moves while vocalizing, while Blossom and Buttercup stand back to back, with the redhead beatboxing and Buttercup rapping. My brothers seem as shocked as I am.

 **Buttercup: You filled our heads with little fibs,**

 **I'm** _ **glad**_ **the Plutoniums called dibs.**

 **Now don't go an' try tellin' us more of your myths,**

 **'cause you'll only be gettin dissed and dismissed!**

The girls end with the four of them standing side-by-side, all four with their arms crossed.

"Let's go girls." Blossom says, heading for the door.

"Right behind you." Bubbles says, and Boomer looks like a lost puppy he's so pitiful.

"Remind me never to doubt you, Bloss." Buttercup remarks. Butch tenses up and clenches his fists.

"You said it." Bell says nonchalantly, causing for Blaine to look down at the floor guiltily.

The door closes behind the girls with a _bang,_ and one thought goes through my head: _We screwed_ that _up._


	8. Turn Up The Beat!

**Okay, it's obvious that the only things I own are OCs, and a few tunes here and there. Okay, so I was thinking about putting in a full song of my own creation, but then I thought it would take to long, but then I had an idea, so instead of putting in a full song or no song at all, I put in part of one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

I stand to the side of the large backyard where the Plutoniums' party is going on. Being only 9:02 at night, the sky is dotted with stars, and the only sources of light are a few lanterns, the strobe lights from the DJ on a high stage platform, and a few lights on in the house.

After a few moments after the tenth song played ends, Princess climbs onto a table. "Okay people!" She hollers to grab everyone's attention. "Tonight, in honor of my besties turning seventeen, I would like to give them my gift a little early tonight! I present, _The Element Girls_!" she squeals.

Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Barasia's eyes are wide and their jaws drop.

 _So this is what she was talking about in the hallway._ I think to myself.

The DJ whips off her hood and reveals a grinning face with bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair. _Bubbles?_ My heart beats faster as I look at the blonde girl. Then I notice her hair is pulled up into two twin tails like Hatsune Miku's, only not as long, and the ends have been dyed the same captivating shade of blue as her eyes. She flashes a peace sign by her eye and winks at the now cheering crowd. _Wait, that's not Bubbles, it's River._ I sigh, not hiding my disappointment. _How could've I confused them so easily? They don't even have the same eye color!_

Three more of girls walk on stage, one with strawberry red eyes and red hair. She holds up her pointer finger and puts a hand on her hip. For a moment I think it's Blossom, but the red streak isn't there, and I realize it's Flame.

The girl with silver hair and matching eyes who is holding up two peace signs is no doubt Breeze.

The raven-haired girl has a bright green streak in her dark hair and startling green eyes and kisses her three centermost fingers and holds them up. I almost mistake her for Buttercup, but quickly see that it's Vine. The four girls are wearing short-sleeved hoodies that are colored accordingly to each girl.

Flame walks up to the center of the stage and smiles. "Hey everyone!" she says, her headset amplifying her voice. She is met with excited cheers. "We would like to wish a very happy birthday to the Plutoniums!" The four girls look like their about to faint. "Are you all ready?" she asks. More cheers.

Vine joins her friend at center stage, and I notice each girl has her own color-coordinated headset. "Okay, now because tonight is a special occasion, we'll be doing things a little differently tonight, people, welcome to The Night of Remixes!"

River spins a disc on her finger and slaps it onto the turntable. Music starts playing and she moves the disc back and forth, rewinding and fast-forwarding the song playing. The other three Element Girls take their places in front of the platform River is on, and start breakdancing and singing along to a remix of one of their fast and up-beat songs.

 **Turn Up the Beat (Remix)**

 **By: The Element Girls**

 **Flame:** Turn, turn, turn it up!

 **Vine:** Yeah turn, turn, turn it up!

 **Breeze:** We gonna turn, turn, turn it up!

 **All Three:** Yo DJ turn it up -

 **River:** You got it!

River replays the first part again, only this time, the other three do a few breakdance moves while singing, and their pitch grows higher and higher.

 **Flame:** Turn-turn-turn-

 **Vine:** turn-turn-turn-

 **Breeze:** turn-turn-turn-

 **All Three:** Turn-turn-turn!

. . . Yo yo DJ TURN!

On the last 'turn', it sounds like the three girls are powering down like robots. After two seconds, River drags the other disc back and forth.

 **River:** On it!

Flame, Vine and Breeze dance completely in sync with quick movements. The three pop stars each do a front flip followed by a spin. Vine and Breeze locks hands and kneel down. Flame jumps back onto their hands and they toss her up into the air. She expertly lands on her knees and one hand with a small _thud,_ while Vine and Breeze do tricky spinning-headstands. All three stand up and start dancing in sync again.

 **Flame:** Yo my ears are poppin' -

 **Vine:** I keep my body rockin'

 **Breeze:** yeah there ain't no way I'm stoppin'

 **All Three:** cause the beat just keeps on rockin'!

Yo DJ turn this sick beat up

Just so we can keep it up

'cause tonight we gonna pa-arty

So let's get the music sta-arted!

 **Flame:** Got the music controlin' us ( **Vine and Breeze:** Controlin' us!)

 **Vine:** yeah no one's gonna stop us! ( **Flame and Breeze:** Stop us!)

 **Breeze:** Can't wipe this smile off my face ( **Flame and Vine:** Off my face!)

 **River:** 'Cause they know Imma blow the roof off this place!

The crowd cheers as the redhead, raven-haired girl, and albino execute a few dance moves and grin at the crowd, while River nods her head and spins the discs on the turntables, making it sound like we're in a club.

 **Flame:** Phone in my hand, and I'm takin' selfies

 **Vine:** 'cause I gotta show off me and my besties!

 **Breeze:** Gotta let em' know that this beat is poppin'!

 **River:** C'mon everybody keep your bodies rockin'!

Flame, Vine and Breeze run in a line across the front of the stage, high-fiving the outstretched hands of fans close to the stage. The three of them return to the center of the stage, and do a few more impressive moves. River does a little routine of her own up on the platform. Her moves aren't as impressive as those of the other three, but she can still manipulate the turntables without problems.

Throughout the rest of the song, the words, as well as the rest of the world, seems to fade as I look at an energetic River. She looks like it's the happiest day of her life as she spins the discs on the turntables. My heart beats faster as she looks out at the crowd and locks eyes with me. Her eyes are a stunning shade of Azure blue. She smiles and winks at me. I smile back at her and her smile broadens. She then turns back to her turntables. I return to the world as the music stops playing and the girls are posing.

The crowd goes insane as they wave to the crowd.

"Dude, you okay?" Brick asks me.

"Y-yeah, why?" I ask.

"Boomer, you're blushing." Butch says.

"Looks like Boomer has a crush on a certain DJ." Blaine laughs, gently socking me in the arm.

"Boomer!" Butch says in mock shock. "What would Bubbles say if she found out you were cheating on her?"

"Bubbles isn't my girlfriend!" I retort. I feel guilty at the thought of Bubbles finding out about how River winked at me. _I like Bubbles, and besides, no one even knows who the real River is. Wait a minute, did I just think that?_ I think to myself. I look around, making sure I didn't say that out loud.

 **Butch's POV**

I know Boomer has _some_ kind of feeling for River. It might even be fanboy feelings. Although, I can't deny that Vine, the Element Girl rapper is pretty cool. The Element Girls perform a few more songs, with them rotating who's Djing, and their positions, and then announce that they'll be back. I decide to go mingle.

My mind wanders to Buttercup. _I wonder what she's doing in California._ I suddenly wonder if one of the friends she said she was meeting is a boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone with shoulder-length raven hair. _Buttercup?_

I walk over to her and I grab her left arm, the one that has the scars on it. I look down at her arm out of curiosity, and my eyes widen. The scars aren't there. I look up and find myself staring into two lime-green eyes.

"Oh, hey." Vine says. I suddenly feel embarrassed. River and Breeze giggle behind Vine, and Flame is smirking.

"Sorry." I say, deciding to play it cool to cover up my mistake. "I thought you were one of my friends."

"It's okay." she replies.

"Sure he did." River whispers to Breeze. The two of them start giggling even harder. Flame just rolls her eyes.

"Oh c'mon girls, this happens all the time." Vine retorts.

"No it doesn't. You know that." Flame shoots back indifferently. _Yikes._ I think to myself. _She reminds me of Brick. I wonder if she's like this all of the time?_

"Whatever." Vine says. She looks back at me. "I hope you find who you're looking for." She smiles.

"Who are you outside of the Element Girls?" I find myself asking.

"Ah, I see." River says. "He's a reporter!"

"No he's not." Flame says, bored. "Remember what that girl with the puffy hair said? He's one of the local celebrities . . . one of the _RowdyRuff Boys_."

"Oh, right!" Breeze pipes up. "The _PowerPuff Girls'_ old rival."

"The _'PowerPuff Girls_?'" I echo.

"Yeah, they're old friends of ours." Flame replies, while River looks like she's holding back a giggle.

"Well, we gotta get back to the stage." Vine says. "As a fellow artist once said:"

" _The Night is Still Young!_ " all four Element Girls chorus, vocalizing in perfect harmony. They walk away and up the stairs of the stage, and start performing another song, with Flame DJing and Vine as the lead singer.

"Looks like Boomer isn't the only one fallin' for a pop star, is he now?" Blaine asks behind me.

I turn around and face him. "Who are you to talk?" I retort. "You've dated how many girls so far, fifty?"

"Nu-uh!" he replies. "Um . . . there were . . ." He stares off into space as he tries to calculate the exact number.

"Whatever." I mutter. "At least I can keep myself from staring, unlike Brick-head." I say, recalling how Brick was basically drooling over Flame and her strawberry red eyes.

Blaine starts laughing. "I gotta admit though, the albino girl, Breeze, she's pretty cute, for an Element Girl."

"Dude, there are only _four_ of them." Boomer says, walking up to us.

Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Brick says, joining us.

We look up at the stage as the girls start performing another song.


	9. The RowdyRight Biys

**What up my RockStarz! (RockStarz is what I will be calling the readers of this particular story!) My sincerest apologies about the updates of the story, school is almost over though, so yay! The past week has been brutal for me, so apologies! Enjoy! Real quick, I don't own anyone who is being added to the mix in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Bell's POV**

I walk into Blossom's room, stretching. Blossom is brushing her long hair in preparation for school. I lean against her door frame.

"Hey, why don't you wear your bow anymore?" I ask, suddenly missing the big red bow she used to wear.

"Why don't _you_ wear that headband anymore?" she replies without looking up.

 _Dang it, she's in her nonchalant mode._ I grimace. "Touché." I say. "I'm serious though."

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know, maybe because I'm not _five_ anymore."

A small pause takes place as Blossom puts the red streak in her hair with hair chalk.

"What's your new item gonna be?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom responds, sounding slightly annoyed.

"The girls and I are basically using accessories as a kind of . . . unity thing. Ya know, to symbolize our bond."

"I see. Well, what are the rest of you doing?"

"I'm wearing an infinity scarf." I say, gently tugging on the white fabric that is dotted with a subtle black star pattern. "Buttercup is wearing that choker with the Yin Yang symbol, and Bubbles is wearing that medallion with the black chain and the little white pocket watch attached to it."

"So you three are going with the black and white theme." Blossom comments.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hmm." Blossom opens one of the drawers on her dresser. "Bow . . . bow tie." I hear her mumble. "Bow tie . . . Tie!" She pulls out a black tie with a white chain design printed on it. Blossom expertly ties it around her neck. "I was almost worried about BC's little meeting with Butch on Saturday night." she says to me.

"Same. I thought she was done for when he grabbed the arm with the scars on it." I reply.

" _Now_ you know why I had her put on all that make-up on her arm." Blossom laughs. _I swear, sometimes I think she's bipolar. Nonchalant one minute, laughing the next!_ I think, slightly frustrated.

"For once, we're all matching color-wise." Blossom comments, adjusting her tie.

"Well yeah. That was the point." I giggle in mock exasperation. "In relation to your comment about BC, I heard from a spying Bubbles that she gave Butch her number after the party."

"What! What happens if Butch asks for her number during school?" Blossom asks, looking worried. We're all insane about keeping our identities a secret because we _hate_ the Paparazzi.

"Chill Bloss." I say quickly, before my redheaded sister goes berserk. I almost laugh out loud at my own mental comment. "Buttercup gave Butch her business number, and you know she only answers that phone during lunch."

"Alright then."

I wordlessly leave my sister in her room as she starts to put on a black blazer over her red, form-fitting shirt. My mind wanders to that night. I remember the encounter I had with Blaine that night. He had asked me where I learned how to play the drums, and he tried to get me to tell him who I am outside of the band, which I didn't, and wouldn't _ever_ tell.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

I close my locker and the memory of that meeting with Breeze swims through my head. _I was so close!_ I lie to myself. _I should've asked for her number, like Butch did with Vine._

Across the hall, the Utonium sisters are talking about a combination of chords on a guitar. Bell, who I think would be most interested in the conversation, looks up and smiles at me. Her green eyes are sparkling and she has her light brown hair in a long braid that reaches her midback.

I notice each sister has something around her neck. Bubbles has a pendant, Blossom has a tie, Buttercup has a choker, and Bell has an infinity scarf.

"OMG!" Princess squeals from down the hall, attracting the attention of everyone else. "It's the _RowdyRight Boys_!"

I notice that the Utonium girls just rolls their eyes and go back to their discussion.

In walks four boys, swarmed by girls. One has red hair and ruby eyes, and has a bandana on his head. The second one has dark shaggy hair and bright green eyes. The third has blonde hair that's swept to the side and dark blue eyes. The last one has short silver hair like mine, and eyes to match. Blake, Breaker, Bash, and Ben.

The four boys ignore the fangirls and walk right up to the Utonium girls.

"Hey there." Blake says, leaning on the locker next to Blossom's. I see Brick clench his fists.

"'Sup." the redhead replies.

"I was wondering why four cute girls like you aren't fans of big shots like us?" Blake asks, leaning in towards Blossom. After a few moments, the two redheads burst into laughter.

"Good one, Blake." Blossom chuckles.

"Breaker, what's up?" Buttercup says, fist bumping the dark-haired boy.

"Nothin' much, how 'bout you BC?" Breaker replies. BC shrugs. Butch glares at Breaker, who doesn't notice.

"Bash!" Bubbles cries out, throwing her arms around the blonde boy's neck, careful not to knock off her thick glasses.

"Hey Bubbles!" Bash says, returning the hug.

"It's been too long!" she squeals. I steal a look at a disappointed Boomer.

"Hey Benny." Bell says, putting her arm around the albino's shoulder.

"Hey Bella." He says, putting his own arm around her shoulders so they look more like twin siblings instead of a couple – _Wait, who said they were a couple to begin with?_ I think to myself.

The bell rings and we all head to our classes.

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

 _In Art Class_

I steal a look next to me at Bubbles, who is talking with Bash, who is sitting at the table next to her. I frown. _What's so great about that guy? He plays the same instrument I do!_ Bubbles giggles at something he says and I bite my bottom lip, annoyed at this point.

Bubbles looks down at a piece of paper in front of her and she starts drawing something. Bash does the same.

I look down at my own paper, and a thought hits me.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

I notice that Bubbles is working on a drawing of a keytar. She briefly looks over at my drawing and does a double-take. She carefully slides her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"How was the party?" she asks me, glancing at my drawing.

"Great." I reply quickly. "The _Element Girls_ performed."

"I take it that's River?" Bubbles looks closely at the sketch of River on the turntables. "I'm only guessing, you know, 'cause she's the only one who wears twin tails."

"Yeah . . . you're a fan?" I ask.

Her face flushes a bit. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

 _In Gym_

I walk into the gym and see Buttercup and Breaker throwing fastballs at each other with a tennis ball. Each raven-haired teen catches the ball with ease.

"I'm surprised." Buttercup remarks. "After all these years, you still can handle my throws."

"It makes sense, you throw like me!" Breaker laughs in response, earning a throw that slams into his shoulder. "Ow!"

"If anything, _you_ throw like _me._ " Buttercup shoots back.

After a pause, the two start laughing as if someone told a timeless joke.

Getting annoyed at Breaker's flirting with Buttercup, I pull out my phone and scroll down my list of contacts, until Vine's name shows up.

 **What's up?** I text her.

After a while, I don't get a reply. _She's probably at a recording studio, or at an interview, or somethin'._ I think to myself.

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

 _In Dance Class_

I set my stuff down on a chair and stretch without looking over at Bell and Ben talking about what Ben did when he was on tour.

"Okay class!" Mrs. Gold exclaims, clapping her hands together. "Today we will be starting our chapter on ballet!" She looks at the students on the stage. "Bell and Ben, our newest students, why don't the two of you show us what you can do?"

"Of course Ben can dance!" Princess comments loudly. "He's a _RowdyRight Boy_! It's Bell you need to worry about." Princess shuts up as Mrs. Gold glares at her.

Mrs. Gold walks over to a small speaker and Bell slides her phone over to her. The teacher hooks the phone up to it. She looks at the screen and the nightcore edition of "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears starts playing.

Ben takes Bells hand and the two dance along gracefully to the fast-paced song, always having at least one hand each holding onto the other person's hand. I suddenly remember the day I somewhat taught Bell ballet.

She looks like an expert as Ben twirls her. Occasionally, Ben's free hand moves to Bell's waist as they synchronize their movements.

I can't help but feel jealous, and wish that it's _me_ up there on the stage with her.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

 _In Music Class_

 _Why did Leraei have to pick_ those two _?_ I think to myself. Blake is tuning up an electric guitar and Blossom is adjusting the settings on a keytar. Blake sets his phone down on a stand. He looks at Blossom and lists his head. She smiles and gives a single nod. Blake taps the screen of his phone and a drum beat starts playing. He starts playing the guitar and Blossom joins in on her keytar.

 **"Just Like Fire"**  
 **By: P!nk**

 **Blake:** I know that I'm running out of time  
I want it all, mmm, mmm  
 **Blossom:** And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off  
I want it on, mmm, mmm  
 **Both:** And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars  
Even when I give it all away  
I want it all, mmm, mmm

The girls in class start fangirling when Blake starts singing. They just shoot Blossom icy glares, jealous that she's up performing with a pop star.

 **Blake:** We came here to run it, run it, run it  
 **Blossom:** We came here to run it, run it, run it

 **Blossom:** Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me anyway  
 **Blake:** Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me anyway  
Just like fire, uh

 **Blossom:** And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm  
 **Blake:** See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game mm, mm  
 **Both:** And no matter the weather, we can do it better  
You and me together, forever and ever  
We don't have to worry bout' a thing, bout' a thing

Blossom and Blake spin around the room. Blossom whips off her blazer and throws it to the small but still crazy crowd. Robin squeals and catches it, waving to her singing friend, who waves back. Blossom and Blake end up back-to-back, each redhead rocking out.

 **Blossom:** We came here to run it, run it, run it  
 **Blake:** We came here to run it, run it, run it

 **Blake:** Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me anyway  
 **Blossom:** Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me anyway

 **Both:** Just like fire, fire, fire  
Run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

 **Blake:** So look I came here to run it  
Just cause nobody's done it  
Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please  
Watch, I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me

The girls in class swoon as Blake raps, each girl thinking that he's talking to her. When he's done his piece, Blossom takes his place, and Blake winks playfully at her. I find myself gritting my teeth.

 **Blossom:** Oh, what's a girl to do?  
 **Blake** **:** (What, what?)  
Hey, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?  
(What, what?)  
Oh, what's a girl to do?

They're back-to-back again, with each redhead leaning on the other's back.

 **Blossom:** Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me anyway

The two whirl around and face each other.

 **Both:** Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me anyway  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me anyway  
Just like fire, fire

 **Both:** Running, running, running  
Just like fire  
Run it, run it, run it

The class cheers, despite the jealousy of boys and girls. Blake and Blossom put down the instruments and face each other. Their hands meet in a weird handshake. First palms, then backhand, then palms, and finally a fist-bump. Then they check each other in the hip and pretend to hit a chord air-guitar style. They double over laughing.

"It's been how long since we did that handshake?" Blake asks.

"I don't know, _fourth grade_?" Blossom answers, giggling.

I wordlessly glare at Blake as the next group goes up.

* * *

 **Before you all go haywire . . . Let me just say . . . PPGxRRightB . . . AIN'T HAPPENIN'!**


	10. What's That? A Collaboration!

**My apologies about production speed, I have had odd events that are stopping me, and I am constantly on the hunt for lyrics for songs included in chapters. Again, my apologies! Just FYI, there are story ideas popping into my head, and said head is about to explode! IMMEDIATELY after this story, I will be writing – well typing – these ideas!**

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV**

I turn off the engine and take out the key of my high-tech, custom-built, Kawasaki bike. I turn to my sisters as they dismount their own custom Kawasaki motorcycles.

"Is it just me . . . " Blossom says. "or did the Jojo bros seem a little . . . oh, I don't know, _jealous,_ when the Mojo bros showed up."

"I think it's hilarious." I respond, chuckling. "If we wanted to, we could probably use this to our advantage." I lower my voice to a fake whisper. "Bubbles!" I hiss. Bell giggles. Bubbles turns bright red.

"It's not like that!" she retorts.

Blossom rolls her eyes, smiling. "Bubbles, it's obvious that you're head-over-heels for Boomer." she states simply.

Bubbles blushes even more, her face becoming the color of Blossom's bike. I mentally smirk as Bubbles doesn't try denying Blossom's comment.

"Let's just get inside." Bell says, still giggling a little.

 _Who would've thought?_ I think to myself. _The 'most popular guys in school' . . . jealous of our BFFs: Bro-Friends-Forever. Ha!_

I take off my helmet and tuck it under my arm and I follow my sisters into the house. I pull out my black iPhone. Like my sisters, I have two phones ( **Ok, lemme just say, LOL! "One for the plug and one for the load!"** ), one for business, and one for our personal life. When it comes to the business phones, mine and Blossom's are pitch black, while Bubbles' and Bell's biz phones are ghost white. Our personal phones are colored in each of our respective colors. I pull out my business phone, having forgotten to check it during lunch. I see that I have two messages, one from our manager, Ivy, saying that our performance at the Plutoniums' party was a hit. The other is from . . . Butch. _What does he want?_

I tap on the message.

 **What's up?** I raise my eyebrow at the text. _That's it? Why would he send me this?_ I read over it again. I then look at the time stamp. _Oh, he sent this during Phys. Ed. He must've been bored._ I remember throwing the tennis ball at Breakers shoulder, and I laugh out loud. _Butch must've seen that._

 **Hey.** I text back. I suddenly wonder what would happen if the Jojos found out we were the _Element Girls_. **Nothing much, u?**

The phone beeps. **Just bored. Srry, ur probably busy right now.**

 **It's ok. I'm not doin' anything right now anyway. It's been a while since I talked to someone who is my own age, & not a fan or related 2 me. **The text I send is somewhat true. He thinks I'm Vine still. When I'm Vine, I rarely get chances like this.

 **Who said I wasn't a fan?**

 **Who said u were?** I text, chuckling.

"Yo BC!" Blossom calls out. "We gotta rehearse that new song!"

 **I gg, or else Flame is gonna lose it. Ttyl.**

I toss my phone into my bag and run up the stairs to the recording studio our dad installed to the house.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

 **I gg, or else Flame is gonna lose it. Ttyl.** Vine texts me. _Why?_ I think to myself, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, you're like, glued to your phone, what's up?" Blaine asks me.

"He's probably texting Vine." Boomer comments, an innocent smile on his face.

I glare at him and Brick chuckles. "No denial, he must've hit the nail on the head."

"I'm about to hit _him_ on the head." I respond. I suddenly hear an _extremely_ dull thumping. "What's that?" I ask my brothers.

The three of them shrug. Brick looks at a window. "I think it's coming from over there." Brick walks over to it and looks out. "Possibly from the girls' house."

"It sounds kinda like a drum." Boomer says.

"Didn't Buttercup used to play the drums?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I thought they disbanded." Blaine replies.

"That doesn't mean they can't still play." Brick counters.

Other instruments join in, but they're so faint we almost miss them, but then again, the houses are somewhat close to each other.

"All of them? Together? In sync?" Blaine asks.

"They could just be doing a cover for fun." Boomer says, no doubt thinking about Bubbles on the bass. We're constantly forgetting about our "girlfriends".

I listen carefully. "Doesn't sound like any song I know."

* * *

 **Bell's POV**

I continue rocking out on the drums as my sisters join in on their instruments in the practice room. We all take turns singing lyrics for our new song ( **This song will be called "Poor Alice", and it is in fact in production my RockStarz!** ). At the end of the song, we all high-five each other.

"That was awesome!" I cheer, almost throwing my drumsticks out of excitement.

"Yeah, I've got news." Bubbles says, looking down at her white business phone. "Ivy says that we're doing a collaboration with the boys. She says it's just one song."

"Cool, I got just the idea." Buttercup grins.

"Oh jeez." Blossom mumbles, face-palming. "Lemme guess, a classic Vine-style kick-ass song that makes you look like a badass idol?" she deadpans.

"You know it!" She hollers cheerfully.

"Why don't we just combine our styles like we always do?" I ask.

"Ah, an _intelligent_ answer, how refreshing." Blossom remarks. _Shoot, she's in one of those moods._

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Buttercup yells.

"Not exactly. It's just that sometimes you have the same intelligence levels as that of a bumble bee attempting to get pollen from a stone." Blossom replies.

I chuckle and Bubbles jokes, "Ah! Too many big words! Hahaha!" Buttercup fakes a pout in response.

 **Bubbles's POV**

I laugh at Buttercup's pout and double over, my hair brushing the floor in front of my face.

My blue phone starts to ring and I quickly pick it up, trying to stifle my giggles. "Ha-ha-hello?"

"Hey Bubs, it's me, Bash." Bash replies on the other end of the line.

"Bash, hi!" I squeal, eager to talk with the boy I consider my long-lost twin brother. ( **I had to, I won't apologize. \\(^.^)/** )

"Did you hear about the collaboration we're gonna do?" he asks me.

"Yes! I'm _so_ hype right now!" I practically shout. Buttercup makes a weird face at me, and I close my mouth before I burst into laughter again.

"What's so funny?" Bash asks. "You sound like you're trying not to laugh!"

"Hahaha! I'll tell you later." I giggle as Buttercup makes an even more weird face.

"So, recording studio, your place . . . this Saturday . . . at three?"

"Nah." I respond, turning away from BC before she can make me laugh again. Blossom and Bell are rolling around the floor, losing it. "Make it nine a.m., we still need to come up with some lyrics."

"Got it."

"Okay, see ya then! Bye!" I hang up and flop down onto the couch, landing on my back.

"I take it you were speaking to your brother-from-another-mother?" Bell asks, peering down at me.

"Yes." I say, sitting up. "We're all going to be in the studio, this Saturday, at nine in the morning." I say cheerfully, suddenly feeling tired.

"Look out." Blossom jokes. "Sugar crash."

"Bubbles, I told you, you had too much coffee this morning!" Bell shrieks.

"We all did." Blossom mutters, smiling.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're tired." Buttercup yawns.

"So what if I am?" Blossom lays down on a nearby couch and closes her eyes.

Bell leans her desk chair back and falls asleep. Buttercup follows suit on her own chair. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.


	11. Update Sneak-Peek

**Update! I apologize for the length of time it is taking for the next chapter to come out! The next chapter will have not one song, not two songs, but THREE songs of my own creation, and it is taking a while. I am working as fast and as hard as I can, I promise that! To make up for it, I will be giving you all a sneak-peek of my new story, which will be coming out when this one is finished, which will be very soon. Here we go!**

* * *

 **I will not be including a summary because it hasn't been properly worded yet, and it also adds an air of mystery! This will be rated T, be an AU, include characters from PPGD, and have all original pairings, because that is the** _ **only**_ **thing I like.**

 **Sneak-Peek**

 _ **I'm Not A Robot**_

 **By: Queen of the Elements (A.K.A. Blaze)**

I walk down the hall, my back pressed against the wall, with my two sisters right behind me. My sensors detect four heavily armed men. Two on either side, standing guard at the end of the hall.

"Gorgon, two on either side." I hiss behind me, my voice slightly muffled by my metal, full-face mask, that looks like metal feathers decorate it. "Wanna handle them?" I ask.

"You got it, Phoenix." Gorgon replies, her voice also muffled due to a mask designed to look like it's covered with metal scales. She slips in front of me and grips her right forearm. It softly clicks as she pulls back the hammer on it. When we reach the end of the hallway, she aims and fires four silent nuclear blasts, each one hitting its target in the chest, quickly ending them.

"Let's go!" I whisper. We quickly sprint to a large metal door: our penultimate destination for tonight. I quickly enter the code I had found earlier today and the door slides open. The three of us enter quietly, and the door shuts behind us.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I grunt in frustration. I hear footsteps thundering down the hall. "Hydra! Short out the door!" I bark at my youngest sibling.

"On it!" the blonde girl replies. Her multi-faced mask shifts on her face as she nods. She raises her hand and a crackle of electricity runs through her hand and into the control panel on the door, breaking it.

I turn to the computer and my sensors identify which buttons to press, and in a maximum of fifty seconds, I shut down the alarm systems and security cameras. "Got it." I say.

"Let's go." Gorgon says. She breaks through another door and we run through the maze-like floor plan of the mansion.

After a few minutes, we reach our destination. We open the wooden door, and sitting at the head of a long conference table, is a red-skinned man with claws for hands. "Who are you?" Him asks, his voiced sounding obnoxiously feminine.

"Isn't it obvious?" I reply coolly. "We're the people who have been destroying people like you."

"Forgive me, but, I unfortunately can't see your faces, so allow me to put a little light on the subject." Him clicks his claws and a few dim torches light up, illuminating the symbol on each of our masks.

On Hydra's mask is a picture of a woman with a snake tail and multiple heads, each with snakes for hair, and Phoenix wings to finish it off, the whole thing painted blue. The symbol on Gorgon's mask is identical, only it's colored green, and mine is red.

"Ah." Him says. "You three are the Myth Squad."

"Indeed." I reply. "However, we are much more than that." Gorgon pulls back the hammer on her arm. Hydra opens a compartment on her calf and pulls out a pistol. I blink and I hear a faint whirring as the laser in my eye powers up.

The three of us take off our masks and Him's eyes widen. "The PowerPuff Girls!" he whispers.

We smirk.

"How? I thought - "

"We aren't as fragile as one might assume." Hydra, or Bubbles says, twirling the pistol in her hand.

"Now we're back and betta' the eva'." Gorgon, A.K.A. Buttercup adds.

"And we have a mission." I, Blossom, say. "Too bad you won't be around to see us win."

Gorgon raises her arm. Hydra raises her handgun. I blink.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Simultaneously, the shots of a nuclear-powered fine-accuracy canon, a laser, and a pistol, sound off in the dead of night.

 **Are y'all excited? I am! When I'm done with this story, Imma take this idea and sprint with it. Game face . . . Powering On.**


	12. Just Saved Myself: Update

Doc Manager is screwing my entire schedule. It won't let me post the two songs I promised. I'm sorry about this, and I'm very mad about this. I'm just going to let it go, and I'm simply going to try to move onto the next chapter and explain what happened in the chapters I would've included. I don't know if I can add chapters anymore. **OMG, I just saved myself. I found the Copy N' Paste option, and production is back on. I lost the songs though. I am so sorry. Instead of posting the songs I lost, I will be continuing onto the next chapter I had planned, and I'll just describe the stuff I lost.**

 **Just got scared,**

 **~Blaze**


	13. Be Specific

I am back RockStarz, or at least I hope so! I'm starting to get impatient and I'm tired of the Right Boy attention right now. Onto the story already!

* * *

 **Buttercup**

"What did you guys think of the concert at the Townsville foundation anniversary?" I hear Butch ask his brothers as I toss my helmet into my locker.

"It was awesome." Boomer says.

I look over in time to see a small smile on Bubbles's face.

"The collab song they did was pretty funny." Brick remarks. Blossom smirks.

I remember how part of the performance was to run away from the RowdyRight Boys and another part was to pretend to fight them. I almost laugh remembering how Bell and Ben switched from playing their drums to whacking each other on the head with their drumsticks.

"I guess they have a lot of problems with celeb shippers." Blaine says.

"Hey Utoniums!" Ben hollers. He jumps behind Bell and taps out a beat on her head with his drumsticks.

"Bro, really?" she asks, making a reference from our song (there was a line where the girls called the boys their brothers from other mothers).

"What?" Ben asks, smiling.

Bell fishes around in her locker and pulls out two drumsticks and starts chasing him around the hallway. Bubbles and I lean on each other for balance as we start laughing. Blossom joins in after a few seconds.

"What did he do?" Blake asks.

"He brought up some old memories." Blossom answers, wary of the Jojo brothers across from us. I see Blaine following Bell and Ben with his eyes. Poor, poor, lover boy. I think to myself (reference from "Poor Alice")

"That sounds fun!" Breaker says, wrapping his arm around my neck in a gentle chokehold. 

"Bro, get off." I deadpan. Bubbles and Bash start laughing as Breaker jumps back ten feet.

"Hey girls." I look up and see the Jojo boys in front of us.

The Mojo boys grin stupidly at each other (think of this: (u)). "We'll just leave the eight of you alone." Blake says, narrowing his eyes in a joking way at Blossom. She hits him upside the head as he scurries off with the other three morons. Bell gets in a good whack that connects with Ben's head before he leaves.

"How are you doing?" Boomer asks awkwardly.

I exchange looks with my sisters, our thoughts obviously the same: They think we like the Mojo boys, ew.

"Cool, we were just hangin' with our bros." I answer for my sisters.

"'Bros'?" Butch asks.

"Yeah." Bubbles replies. "They're not our actual, blood-related brothers, but they act like it. They're like brothers to us, and we're like sisters to them." Brick's eyes light up as if he's just thought of something. Shit. I think to myself. Does he know? I look over at Blossom and it looks like she has the same suspicions. The bell rings and we all run off to class, but not before I catch Blaine staring at Bell's drumsticks.

Blossom

At lunch, on the roof

"You think the guys figured it out?" I ask my sisters.

"I don't know." Bell replies. "They may be confused because of my hair and our contacts."

"What are you four talking about?" Robin asks.

We all look at each other. My sisters look at me and I simply nod. Bubbles leans over and whispers in her ear. Robin's eyes widen and her jaw drops. The brunette looks over at Bubbles, who does her signature River pose. Robin quietly squeals. "Oh my gosh, really?"

We all nod and she smiles brightly.

"I'm not going to freak out." Robin says, sighing to calm herself down.

"I thought you were going to faint." Buttercup jokes.

"Almost." Robin jokes back.

The door to the roof opens and the first thing I see is a bright red hat.

"Bloss, can we talk?" Brick asks.

I'm a little taken aback at the use of a nickname, but I quickly recover and stand up. "Sure. I'll be right back." My sisters wave at me as I follow Brick. He leads me to the music room. He closes the door behind us.

"What's up?" I ask, leaning against a piano.

"You're them, aren't you?" Brick asks, walking up to me.

I look into his crimson eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. You need to be more specific." I reply.

"You and your sisters are the Element Girls, aren't you?" he says.

I look around the room for a moment, wondering if I should tell him. After a few seconds, I look back at him."Yeah, we were also the PowerPuff Girls at one point, that was the band that disbanded."

Brick looks taken aback at the knowledge of us being his old rivals. He then smiles. "That's cool."

After a pause, I speak up. "Your brothers may have already found out, but I think my sisters would rather tell them themselves." I look down at my feet, unsure of what's gonna happen next. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay? We're gonna tell people about us, just . . ."

"Not yet." I look up at Brick. "That is what you meant, right?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"It's amazing how long you were able to keep this whole thing up." Brick says, gesturing to all of me. There is a bit of a pause before Brick speaks again. "So, you and your sisters, and the RowdyRight Boys are . . . ?" he asks nervously.

"Practically siblings." I laugh. Brick sighs. Curiosity gets the best of me. "Why do you ask?"

He freezes up. "Um . . . To be honest, I was hoping to ask you out." Brick mumbles.

I chuckle.

"What?" he asks, looking at me. I wordlessly wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. After a few brief moments, I feel him respond and soon he pushes me up against the piano. We move in sync with each others movements, and after a few minutes, we break apart.

"I should be getting back." I say. Before I close the door behind me, I turn back and look at him. "That was a yes, by the way." I wink at him and he blushes a bit.


	14. I Thought I Owed You One

**I might have about three or four chapters left. Then onto my next story, which I am so hype about!**

* * *

 **Boomer**

 _At the end of the day_

I can't shake the feeling that there's a possibility that I know Bubbles from somewhere else. I feel like she's either from our old rivals, or she might even be River.

I see the glasses-wearing, green-eyed blonde at her locker and she takes out her bright blue helmet. The little raindrop decal glimmers in the light from a nearby window for a second.

"Hey." I say, walking up to her. She turns to me and smiles. I can swear I see a bit of blue at the edge of her irises. I lean closer to her. "Are you wearing contacts?" I whisper.

Her eyes widen a bit. She looks at her helmet. "Not so loud." she mumbles.

 **Bubbles**

Shit, he's gonna blow my cover. "Let's talk somewhere else." I say. I grab the rest of my stuff and he follows me outside and behind a tree.

"So . . . you are then." he says, blinking.

I smile slightly and take off my glasses and the irritating contacts. His own eyes widen at seeing my blue ones. "You're from the PowerPuff Girls."

"That was the first thing you noticed?" I ask, now thinking he has the right to know about me. He raises an eyebrow. Then I use my hands to pull my hair up into two twin tails.

"River." he breathes.

"M-hmm." I say, letting my hair back down again. "We're planning on telling people at some point in the future."

Boomer suddenly turns bright red.

 **Boomer**

I feel my face heat up at the memory of when we were younger and still rivals:

 _"Yay!" the twelve-year-old blonde girl squeals. Her sisters call her "Bub", but I don't know her real name. She expertly plays a fast, upbeat tempo (think of a nightcore pop song). "This is fun!" she says._

 _"Isn't that why you play the keyboard?" I ask, sitting down next to her._

 _"Yeah." she replies. She seems to remember who was talking to her and turns her head. "Hi."_

 _"Hi? You've done this twice already." I groan._

 _"Sorry. I get wrapped up in playing sometimes." Bub says._

 _"I've noticed." I respond, laughing a bit._

 _"Why are you nice to me?" Bub asks, listing her head to the left. "I thought you guys hated me and my sisters._

 _"I know that." I reply. "It's just that you refuse to hate anyone. It's interesting."_

 _"In a good way?" she asks, absentmindedly playing a tune._

 _"Very good." I chuckle._

 _"Well, I think you're interesting in a good way too." Bub says. I notice that she scoots over closer to me a little bit. Whether it's so she's closer to me, or so she can play a lower section of the piano, I don't know._

 _Next thing I do know, her head is on my shoulder. I look over at her, and without thinking, I give her a quick peck on the cheek. She shoots up immediately and almost falls off of the piano bench we're sitting on._

 _"I – uh – I – I – I have to go – see ya!" She calls out quickly. She grabs her sheet music and rushes out of the room._

 _Shoot. I think to myself._

I come out of my flashback and Bubbles lists her head to the side, just like she had a few years ago. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Uh . . . Yeah." I say.

She smiles. "Oh. You remembered when we were twelve and you kissed me, didn't you?" she asks, as if reading my thoughts. I feel too nervous to say anything, so I simply nod.

 **Bubbles**

Boomer nods nervously.

I giggle. "I still remember that day." Boomer looks down at the ground and turns a shade of red that I don't even think has been discovered yet. "Wanna know why I ran out?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He nods his head. "I ran out 'cause I got nervous . . . 'cause I like you." I mumble the last part.

Boomer looks at me and pulls me into a hug, making me drop my helmet. After a few minutes, I pull back and kiss him. I pull back a centimeter and rest my forehead against his.

"I thought I owed you one." I murmur. Boomer laughs and kisses me back.


	15. Which One?

**Hey everyone! I know some of you might be a little disappointed that I lost the songs "Poor Alice" and "Not Canon", but in the last chapter, I will be featuring my new song, "Party Like A Lost Boy". About my next story, I'll only have the Reds, Greens, and Blues, because it's hard managing eight individual characters, while maintaining their specific personalities.**

* * *

 **Butch**

 _Still end of the day_

I pull out my phone and text Vine. Maybe she has Buttercup's number. I'll have to ask her.

 **Hey.**

After a few moments, my phones goes off.

 **What's up?**

I suddenly remember how Buttercup was acting around Breaker. It reminded me of . . .

 **Do you know Buttercup Utonium?** I text her.

 **I should hope so.** She replies. **Why do you ask?**

 **You remind me of her.** I send her.

 **That's good.**

 **Why?** I ask, confused.

 **Cuz I AM her.**

 **Buttercup**

 **Cuz I AM her.** I text Butch. I figure I might as well tell him. Blossom texted me that we're making an appearance on Good Evening Townsville, and that we're gonna reveal our identities. Living a double life is just causing too many problems. After a few minutes, I send another text.

 **Are you still there?**

The reply is almost immediate. **Yeah, sorry. Just a bit I don't know, SHOCKED.**

 **LOL, oops. Didn't know you'd get emotional on me.** I laugh as I send the text.

"Emotional, huh?" I whip around and see Butch.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't say anything, did you?" I ask, waving my business phone at him.

"I thought you were more of a green girl." Butch says, eyeing my phone.

"I am." I pull out my other phone.

"You got two, phones. Did you do that on purpose?" Butch says.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I say, waving my hand at him dismissively.

"So . . . your from the PPG too?" he asks. I turn and raise an eyebrow at him. "There wasn't much of a difference. I told my brothers I didn't remember what you looked like 'cause they would've asked, and I was never in the mood to give a description."

"How nonchalant." I reply, thinking of Blossom.

"You're still as badass as usual." Butch comments.

"Are you basing that observation off of Vine or BC?" I ask, remembering the name I went by when I was a PowerPuff Girl.

"Both." he says, winking. I pulls me into a hug and kisses me. I leap back and give him a swift punch to the arm.

"Sorry, reflex." I say.

"Sure." Butch says. We both start laughing.


	16. There's Nothin' Better Than The Original

**You've probably guessed what this one is about. After this chapter, there is one left, which will be featuring "Party Like A Lost Boy".**

* * *

 **Blaine**

 _A little before the end of the day_

I hear a tapping coming from the music room. I remember accidentally listening in on the conversation Brick had with Blossom. This means that Bell is Breeze . . . and Bellarina the PowerPuff Girl. I look through the window and see someone with long brown hair. Bell.

I quietly open the door and sneak up behind her. I silently pull out my drumsticks and softly tap on the top of her head, like Ben had at the beginning of the day.

"Ben, quit that." Bell says without looking up. "I know you had fun doing that to me when we performed, but c'mon, if you keep doing that and someone sees, they're gonna figure out that I'm Breeze before that appearance on Good Evening Townsville."

"So, you're Breeze, eh?" I say, trying not to laugh. I stop tapping her head and pull the drumsticks in my back pocket.

Bell whips around and when she sees me, facepalms. "You're kidding me." she mumbles.

"Oh calm down. I'm not gonna tell anyone." I reply.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Bell mumbles.

"What? You worried my brain doesn't have the capacity to hold all that info? Y'know, I'm smarter than my brothers give me credit for." I put my hands on my hips.

"That's not what I mean either." she says. "I take it you know everything?"

"How'd you - "

"That stupid look on your face says it all." Bell interrupts.

I pout at her.

 **Bell**

Blaine pouts as I make a comment about the know-it-all look on his face. "Yes, I know you're Bellarina." Blaine says.

"Ugh, I hated that name." I hiss.

"Why? I thought it was cute." he replies.

"Bubbles made it up." I say. "She called me Bellarina the Ballerina."

"Well, she's got a point about the ballerina part." He takes my hand and twirls me.

"Very funny." I grumble at him.

"I'm actually pretty happy you're all three people." Blaine says, twirling me repeatedly.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"'Cause now if I don't have to make a decision between you, Breeze, or Bellarina." he laughs. I elbow him in the gut at just the right moment. "Ow! What was that for?" He puts his free hand over his stomach.

"For thinking there was a choice between those options." I say. "There's nothing better than the original."

"You got that right." He spins me around and kisses me. I slowly react as he deepens it.

I laugh as we break apart. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" I ask.

"Too long to give an exact answer." Blaine laughs.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my little fluffy, one-shot-like bits. I am almost done!**


	17. The Utonium Sisters

**I seriously looked back at chapter one, and it has 1,234 words, LOL! How are we all feeling about this chapter? Excited? I am! Let's go!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Hello, and welcome again, to _Good Evening Townsville_!" calls out Mikey Nichols. The audience in front of the set cheers as the show host takes his seat onset.

"Tonight, we will be having some very special guests joining us tonight. You might have seen these girls two years ago, when we were seeing them off when they were about to go on tour. Here they are, the _Element Girls_!"

The off-set audience cheers as the four familiar girls walk onstage, each girl doing their signature poses, just like they had on their first appearance, earning many cheers from the crowd. The four of them each take a seat on a couch across from Mikey Nichols.

"Tell me now, how was tour?" Mikey asks.

"It was awesome." Flame replies, smiling.

"There were so many people there, it was a little overwhelming at times." River says.

"All of the travelling was exhausting. Couldn't shake the motion sickness sometimes." Vine chuckles.

"So many places to explore, and all of them were amazing in their own ways." Breeze adds.

"Are you all glad to be back home?" Nichols asks.

"Of course." they say in unison.

"Can we expect more music from our favorite girl band?" Mikey asks.

"Definitely." Flame answers. Her sisters nod in support.

"In fact," River says. She and her sisters stand up. "we would like to perform one of our newest songs for you all."

"By all means." Mikey says as the girls pick up their instruments.

The girls take their places onset and start playing.

 **"Party Like A Lost Boy"**

 **By: The Element Girls**

 **Flame: The stars are sure shining bright to-night.**

 **River: Just take a look at all the pretty lights up in the sky.**

 **Vine: But if you take a closer look I'm sure you'll find,**

 **Breeze: that those are pretty little fairies that are passin' us by. A-aah.**

The beat picks up and the band members exchange smiles.

 **All: It's kinda strange how we ended up in Neverland.**

 **We met a clever little boy by the name of Peter Pan.**

 **He said all we need is faith and trust and pixie dust,**

 **And now here, we are, partyin' from dawn to dusk! Woo!**

 **All: We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

 **We're gonna raise the roof, 'cause we're in Neverland.**

 **C'mon baby, just take my hand.**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

 **Flame: It's like some old story out of some old book,**

 **River: Let's go and steal some gold from mean ol' Captain Hook! (Haha!)**

 **Vine: Why don't we go ahead and soar across the sky,**

 **Breeze: 'cause from up there the world is such a pretty sight!**

 **All: It's kinda strange how we ended up in Neverland.**

 **We met a clever little boy by the name of Peter Pan.**

 **He said all we need is faith and trust and pixie dust,**

 **And now here, we are, partyin' from dawn to dusk! Woo!**

 **All: We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

 **We're gonna raise the roof, 'cause we're in Neverland.**

 **C'mon baby, just take my hand.**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

The tempo slows down a bit as the girls play the bridge.

 **Flame: If we had wings, we'd spread them and fly.**

 **River: Why wait when fairy dust let's us take to the skies?**

 **Vine: All that matters here, now is, you and I.**

 **Breeze: So let's party 'cause it's the time of our lives!**

The girls stop playing for a small pause, save for a soft rhythm from Breeze. Then the music speeds up again.

 **All: It's kinda strange how we ended up in Neverland.**

 **We met a clever-little-boy by the name of Peter Pan.**

 **He said all we need is faith and trust and pixie dust,**

 **And now here, we are, partyin' from dawn to dusk! Woo!**

 **All: We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

 **We're gonna raise the roof, 'cause we're in Neverland.**

 **C'mon baby, just take my hand.**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do,**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do.**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do, (Like a Lost Boy)**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do. (Like a Lost Boy)**

 **We're gonna raise the roof, 'cause we're in Neverland. (We're in Ne-ver-land.)**

 **C'mon baby, just take my hand. (Take my hand.)**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do, (Like a Lost Boy.)**

 **We're gonna party like the Lost Boys, do. (Like a Lost Boy.)**

 **We're gonna par-ty . . .**

 **We're gonna par-ty . . .**

 **We're gonna par-ty . . .**

 **Just like a Lost Boy . . .**

The song ends and the off-set audience gives a round of applause.

"Thank you for that amazing performance girls!" Mikey says, clapping along with the audience. The girls bow and take their seats.

"There's something we wanted to discuss tonight." Vine says.

"Yeah." Breeze comments. "We heard that people are trying to find out who we really are."

"Who wouldn't?" Mikey asks, chuckling. "You four are today's "it" girls."

"Well, tonight, we have decided to announce our true identities." Flame says.

"It turns out, having a secret identity causes problems." River giggles.

"You also start wanting to tell people." Vine adds.

"So we want to tell all of you now." Bell finalizes.

"My real name is Blossom Blaze Utonium." Flame says.

"I'm Bubbles Rain Utonium." River smiles.

"Buttercup Ivy Utonium." Vine states.

"Bell Misty Utonium." Breeze cheers.

"We're the Utonium sisters." the four of them chorus.

In the crowd, the four girls see four boys smile, the leader wearing an iconic red hat.

* * *

 **I've decided that there'll be another chapter, just to wrap things up!**


	18. Long Story Short

**Last one. *Takes a deep breath* . . . Okay.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"That was awesome." Brick says to Blossom as she hops off of her Kawasaki motorcycle.

"The thing last night?" she asks.

"What else would he be talking about?" Butch asks.

"Um." Buttercup gestures to the motorcycles they're getting off of.

"Right." the raven-haired boy responds.

"Uh-oh." Bubbles mutters.

"What's up?" Boomer asks.

"Them." Bell answers, pointing to the approaching Plutonium sisters.

"Listen boys." Berserk says. "This isn't gonna work out."

"Yeah." Brute adds. "We found other people."

"Who?" Blaine asks, not being able to hide a grin.

"Us." Ben calls out happily, putting his arm around Barasia.

The Utonium girls and the Mojo boys look at each other knowingly.

 _Thanks._ The girls seem to say.

 _We got your backs. Besides, we can probably change them for the better._ The boys seem to reply.

The Right boys walk away with the Punk girls, leaving the Utoniums and Jojos.

"Weird." Bell comments.

"Not as weird as this school day's gonna be." Buttercup remarks.

The eight of them walk into the school. Sure enough, the girls were constantly asked for autographs, all. Day. Long.

Throughout the rest of the year, the girls' classmates got used to going to school with the members of four bands. The Element Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys did many collaborations, and celeb shippers went berserk over this new pairing, which was almost immediately confirmed.

Long story short, everyone lived happily ever after.

 _ **~ The End**_

* * *

 **This was my first story ever, and I must stay I'm happy with how it turned out. I wrapped up everything and ended exactly where I wanted to. Thank you all so much for heart-warming reviews, favoriting, following, reading, even glancing at the title while browsing.**

 **I am happy to announce that I will be posting my new story, "I'm Not A Robot" ASAP! I don't know how long this'll take, so be on the lookout RockStarz! (I will be choosing another title for readers of "I'm Not A Robot".)**

 **See you next time**

 **~ Blaze**


End file.
